


Rakkautta ja karanteenia

by toyhto



Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa karanteenissa, M/M, Tekstari-fikki
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Huolestuttava tartuntatauti yllättää velhoyhteisön ja taikaministeriön työntekijät joutuvat karanteeniin.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786072
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olen kirjoittanut [FinFanFunissa](https://www.finfanfun.fi/index.php?topic=49243.0) ja [tumblr:ssa](https://toyhto.tumblr.com/) tätä fikkiä kohta viikon ajan. Ajattelin että laitan sen A03:n sitten kerralla mutta se on nyt venymässä, joten laitanpa tähänastiset viisi lukua tänne kerralla. Jos joku haluaa seurailla tätä luku kerrallaan niin tulkaa Finiin tai tumblr:iin!
> 
> Tässä on nyt toivoa, tunteita, pientä rakastumista ja tiukkaa karanteenia. Kiitos ja anteeksi.

16\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
D. Malfoy 08:03: Potter, minä haluan sen raportin aurorien uusien suojavarusteiden kustannusten suhteesta odotettuihin hyötyihin ennen kahtatoista  
  
D. Malfoy 08:35: Potter, saitko sinä viestin?  
  
H. Potter 10:42: Malfoy, eihän se raportti liity mitenkään sinuun  
H. Potter 10:43: Ei minun kuulu palauttaa sitä sinulle  
  
D. Malfoy 10:44: Aloititko sinä työt vasta nyt?  
D. Malfoy 10:46: Minä lupasin Jonesille että hoidan sen raportin  
D. Malfoy 10:47: Jones on karanteenissa  
  
H. Potter 10:58: Malfoy, mekin olemme karanteenissa  
  
H. Potter 11:25: Malfoy?  
  
D. Malfoy 11:35: Lähetä vain minulle se raportti  
D. Malfoy 11:36: Minulla ei ole mitään tekemistä  
  
H. Potter 11:40: Onhan sinulla omat työsi  
  
D. Malfoy 11:42: Minä tein ne jo  
D. Malfoy 11:45: Eilen  
  
D. Malfoy 11:58: Eilen yöllä  
  
D. Malfoy 12:13: Tein koko viikon työt eilen yöllä  
D. Malfoy 12:16: En saanut nukuttua  
D. Malfoy 12:18: Se ei johtunut mitenkään näistä viime päivien uutisista  
D. Malfoy 12:21: En ole huolestunut tai mitään  
D. Malfoy 12:24: Onko sinulla minulle se raportti?  
  
H. Potter 12:26: Ei ole  
H. Potter 12:27: Juon kahvia  
H. Potter 12:31: Kyllä siitä saa olla huolestunut  
  
H. Potter 12:43: Malfoy?  
  
D. Malfoy 12:45: Pyysin Hoitamattomien Asioiden Osastolta lisää töitä  
D. Malfoy 12:47: Niiden pitäisi riittää ainakin huomiseen asti  
  
H. Potter 12:57: Hienoa  
  
D. Malfoy 12:59: Lähetä minulle silti se raportti  
D. Malfoy 13:01: Varmuuden vuoksi  
  
H. Potter 13:21: Selvä  
H. Potter 13:24: Minä rupean ihan kohta tekemään sitä  
  
D. Malfoy 13:42: Etkö sinä ole vielä aloittanut?  
  
  
**  
  
  
D. Malfoy 16:49: Minusta tämä on vähän turhaa  
D. Malfoy 16:52: Tämä karanteeni  
D. Malfoy 16:54: Siivousosasto olisi voinut tehdä desinfiointiloitsut koko ministeriöön  
D. Malfoy 16:57: Eikä se tauti kuulemma ole edes yhtä tarttuva kuin kurkkukirous, eikä silloin kuulemma laitettu karanteeniin kuin pelkkä kellarikerros  
D. Malfoy 17:01: Tai kuulemma ne eivät ole vielä ehtineet tutkia tätä niin paljon  
D. Malfoy 17:04: Että oikeastaan mistään ei olla vielä kovin varmoja  
D. Malfoy 17:06: En siis ole huolestunut tai mitään  
D. Malfoy 17:08: Oletko lukenut Profeettaa tänään?  
D. Malfoy 17:09: Kuulemma Iskunkiertokujalta on suljettu kaikki liikkeet  
D. Malfoy 17:11: _Kelmeissä kalmoissa_ on nimittäin tartuntaepäily  
D. Malfoy 17:14: Toivottavasti se ei mene konkurssiin  
D. Malfoy 17:15: Sieltä on paljon muistoja  
D. Malfoy 17:16: Kävin siellä lapsena  
D. Malfoy 17:17: Isän kanssa  
D. Malfoy 17:19: Kerran isä osti minulle sormen  
D. Malfoy 17:21: Mutta se olikin vielä puolittain elossa  
D. Malfoy 17:22: Se piti haudata takapihalle  
D. Malfoy 17:25: Olisi varmaan pitänyt arvata kun se kerran myytiin puoleen hintaan  
  
  
**  
  
  
17\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
D. Malfoy 05:12: Potter, missä helvetissä se raportti on??  
  
  
**  
  
  
H. Potter 08:13: Malfoy  
H. Potter 08:14: Tämä on minun työpuhelimeni  
H. Potter 08:16: Suljin sen neljältä  
H. Potter 08:19: Lähetän sen raportin ihan kohta  
  
  
**  
  
  
D. Malfoy 11:03: Potter, kiitos raportista  
D. Malfoy 11:05: Tutustun siihen pikimmiten  
  
H. Potter 11:23: Luitko uutiset?  
H. Potter 11:26: Sillä taudilla on nyt nimi  
H. Potter 11:31: Löyhäloitsu  
H. Potter 11:34: Kuulostaa kyllä ihan sopivalta  
H. Potter 11:41: Kuulemma se on erityisen vaarallinen lapsille  
H. Potter 11:43: Joku nelivuotias oli taikonut koko perheensä sammakoiksi ja loitsujenpurkuryhmä on saanut vasta puolet palautettua  
H. Potter 11:48: Mutta se Mungon asiantuntija kyllä sanoi tänään Profeetassa ettei oikein ymmärrä miksi ihmiset ovat niin huolissaan  
H. Potter 11:51: Kun lapset muutenkin tekevät tyhmiä asioita kaiken aikaa  
H. Potter 11:55: Mutta tietysti tuosta ei nyt vielä tiedetä juuri mitään ja tarttuuhan se ilmeisesti aika helposti  
H. Potter 12:01: Niin että varmaan ihan järkevää että meidät kaikki pistettiin karanteeniin sen jälkeen kun se yksi teidän osaston työntekijä yritti loitsia koko taikaministeriön uima-altaaksi  
H. Potter 12:22: En ole vieläkään saanut kaikkia papereita kuivumaan  
  
H. Potter 12:52: Malfoy? Oliko sinulla jotain palautetta siitä raportista?  
  
D. Malfoy 13:01: On  
D. Malfoy 13:12: Kuulin että joku oli tehnyt vahingossa Avada Kedavran kissaansa  
  
H. Potter 13:15: Minä kuulin että tuo on joku väärinkäsitys  
H. Potter 13:17: Se oli ilmeisesti Halaja Kaloja eikä Avada Kedavra  
H. Potter 13:20: Mutta kissa kyllä kuoli  
H. Potter 13:23: Kun söi liikaa  
H. Potter 13:29: Mutta joku kyllästyneen kuuloinen professori sanoi velhoradiossa että on äärimmäisen epätodennäköistä että joku tekisi anteeksiantamattoman kirouksen löyhäloitsutartunnan takia  
H. Potter 13:31: Koska niitä pitää oikeasti tarkoittaa  
H. Potter 13:33: Ja löyhäloitsu ilmeisesti vähentää itsekontrollia  
H. Potter 13:35: Mikä ilmenee hallitsemattomana loihtimisena  
H. Potter 13:41: Mutta yleensä siis ihmiset tekevät ihan hyväntahtoisia loitsuja  
H. Potter 13:43: Kuten se Mungon hoitaja joka oli vahingossa muuttanut koko lastenosaston pallomereksi  
H. Potter 13:47: Mutta on se tietenkin hankalaa  
H. Potter 13:50: Siitä on viikko ja kuulemma niitä palloja löytyy vieläkin  
H. Potter 13:52: Hankalista paikoista  
  
D. Malfoy 14:02: Minulla on palaute siitä sinun raportistasi  
D. Malfoy: 14:05: Jos haluat sen  
  
H. Potter 14:09: Lähetätkö pöllön?  
  
D. Malfoy 14:12: Ei ole tarvetta  
D. Malfoy 14:15: Kustannusarvio on hyväksytty syksylle 2020  
  
D. Malfoy 14:32: Se oli se palaute  
  
D. Malfoy 14:49: Sinun käsialasi on kyllä vähän epäselvää  
D. Malfoy 14:52: Erityisesti s-kirjaimista on vaikea saada tolkkua  
  
H. Potter 15:04: Saitko nukuttua?  
  
D. Malfoy 16:01: Vähän  
D. Malfoy 16:04: Aamupäivällä  
D. Malfoy 16:11: Tämä on vähän kummallista  
  
H. Potter 16:14: Niin minustakin  
H. Potter 16:17: Tänään yhdessä välissä tajusin että olin avannut ikkunan ja yritin nähdä jossain ihmisiä  
H. Potter 16:19: Sitten rupesin miettimään onko sekin kiellettyä  
H. Potter 16:21: Ja että osaako se löyhäloitsuvirus lentää  
H. Potter 16:24: En muista onko siitä ollut puhetta  
H. Potter 16:29: Ja ajattelin että lähettäisin pöllön löyhäloitsukysymyskeskukseen ja kysyisin mutta sitten rupesin pelkäämään että joku loitsisi sen vahingossa matkalla, ja minulla on vain yksi  
  
D. Malfoy 16:45: Minä näin unta että muutin itseni kurpitsaksi  
D. Malfoy 16:48: Ja sitten joku kaiversi minusta sellaisen Halloween-kurpitsan  
D. Malfoy 16:52: Mutta tosi ruman  
D. Malfoy 16:54: Ja sitten minut syötiin  
D. Malfoy 16:58: Eikä edes eroottisella tavalla  
D. Malfoy 16:59: Siitä puheen ollen  
D. Malfoy 17:01: Miten me saamme ruokaa? Pitääkö vain tehdä tulejo-loitsu ikkunasta ja toivoa että se löytää jotain?  
  
H. Potter 17:06: Ainakin sillä Viistokujan ruokakaupalla on kotiinlähetysloitsu  
H. Potter 17:08: Olen kerran kokeillut sitä  
H. Potter 17:11: Kun olin krapulassa  
  
D. Malfoy 17:15: Samoin  
D. Malfoy 17:17: Tai en ollut krapulassa  
D. Malfoy 17:19: Minusta vain tuntui että vihaan ihmisiä  
D. Malfoy 17:23: Mutta se loitsu toi minulle jonkun muun tilauksen  
  
H. Potter 17:28: Niin minullekin  
H. Potter 17:31: Mutta se oli ihan hyvä  
H. Potter 17:34: Paitsi etten saanut oliiveja syötyä  
  
D. Malfoy 17:38: Minä olisin syönyt ne  
  
H. Potter 17:43: Lähetän oliivit sinulle jos niitä vielä tulee  
H. Potter 17:48: Arvasin että olet sellainen ihminen joka syö oliiveja  
  
D. Malfoy 17:52: Mitä tuo tarkoittaa?  
  
H. Potter 17:55: Ei mitään  
H. Potter 17:59: Minä taidan nyt laittaa työpuhelimen kiinni  
H. Potter 18:03: Kahlesalpa laittaa nimittäin viestiä ensi syksyn aurorikoulutuksen opetussuunnitelman muutoksista ja minä en nyt kestä sitä  
H. Potter 18:05: Mutta voin antaa yksityisnumeroni jos haluat laittaa viestiä vielä illalla  
H. Potter 18:06: Jos tulee jotain  
H. Potter 18:08: Vaikka raportista  
  
D. Malfoy 18:11: Minulla on sinun numerosi jo  
  
H. Potter 18:14: Eikä ole  
  
D. Malfoy 18:18: Onpas  
D. Malfoy 18:20: Pyysin sen toimistosta  
D. Malfoy 18:23: Varmuuden vuoksi  
D. Malfoy 18.26: Muutama vuosi sitten  
D. Malfoy 18:29: Jos tulee jotain asiaa  
D. Malfoy 18:31: Työasiaa  
  
H. Potter 18:41: No hyvä  
H. Potter 18:45: Minä laitan tämän puhelimen nyt pois  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 19:31: Tajusin että minulla ei ole sinun yksityisnumeroasi  
  
D. Malfoy 19:33: Minä laitan sinulle viestin yksityispuhelimestani  
D. Malfoy 19:36: Kunhan löydän sen  
  
Draco 19:41: Nyt se löytyi  
Draco 19:44: Yritin tilata ruokaa  
Draco 19:47: Ja se kyllä onnistui  
Draco 19:52: Mutta tilasin salaattia ja hedelmiä ja muuta terveellistä  
Draco 19:54: Ja sain kymmenen pizzaa  
  
Harry 19:57: Melko ikävää  
Harry 20:02: Eiväthän ne edes myy pizzaa  
  
Draco 20:06: Niinpä  
  
Draco 20:17: Tämä on yllättävän hyvää  
  
Draco 20:32: Montako näitä voi syödä peräkkäin?  
  
Draco 21:12: Minun vatsaani sattuu  
Draco 21:15: Muistatko oliko se niitä löyhäloitsun oireita?  
Draco 21:18: En ole kyllä vielä loitsinut mitään  
Draco 21:21: Mutta sehän alkaa vaivihkaa  
Draco 21:23: Pitäisiköhän ottaa yhteyttä Mungoon?  
  
Harry 21:25: Se johtuu pizzasta  
Harry 21:28: Siis se vatsakipu, älä nyt huolestu siitä  
Harry 21:31: Montako sinä söit?  
Harry 21:33: Tai älä kerrokaan  
Harry 21:36: Minulla on nimittäin hirveä nälkä  
Harry 21:39: Tilasin ruokaa ja sieltä tuli pelkkiä herneitä ja ketsuppia  
Harry 21:42: Ja soitin Ginnylle  
  
Draco 21:45: Vai niin  
  
Harry 21:49: Siellä on kuulemma vielä kaikki ihan normaalisti  
Harry 21:53: Ja samoin Tylypahkassa  
Harry 21:58: Albushan on vielä siellä  
Harry 21:59: Mutta siellä on kaikki ihan hyvin  
Harry 22:02: Mutta onhan se tosi huolestuttavaa  
Harry 22:06: Jos se leviää Tylypahkaan  
Harry 22:09: Ja sitten siellä on linna täynnä teinejä jotka loitsivat miten sattuu  
Harry 22:13: Hirveää  
Harry 22:16: En kyllä haluaisi olla siellä opettajana silloin  
  
Draco 22:18: Alanvalintakysymys  
Draco 22:21: Tylypahkahan on oikeastaan vähän niin kuin luonnostaan karanteenissa koko ajan  
Draco 22:26: Eihän kukaan tule sinne ulkomaailmasta kuin pari kertaa vuodessa  
Draco 22:31: Luulen että lapset ovat siellä ihan turvassa  
  
Harry 22:33: Niin  
Harry 22:36: Toivottavasti  
Harry 22:39: Soitin Jamesillekin ja hän käski minun rentoutua ja hankkia Netflix  
Harry 22:41: Niin ehkä minä hankin sen  
  
Draco 22:54: Minäkin voisin  
  
Draco 23:09: Huomasitko että täälllä Netflixissä on senniminen elokuva kuin _Rakkautta ja karanteenia?_  
Draco 23:13: Äkillinen tartuntatauti yllättää kaupungin ja toisiaan inhoavat työkaverit joutuvat yhdessä karanteeniin  
Draco 23:16: Kuulostaa hyvältä  
  
Harry 23:21: Minä katsoin jo ensimmäisen kohtauksen  
Harry 23:26: On kyllä ihan hyvä  
Harry 23:28: Tuo vaaleatukkainen on kyllä vähän ärsyttävä  
  
Draco 23:41: Minusta tuo silmälasipäinen on ärsyttävämpi  
Draco 23:46: Minun vatsaani ei muuten enää satu  
  
Harry 23:48: Minä söin herneitä ketsupilla  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
18\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
Draco 07:36: Potter  
Draco 07:38 Oletko hereillä?  
  
Harry 07:39: En  
  
Draco 07:41: Luitko sen uutisen  
  
Harry 07:41: En  
  
Draco 07:42: Teinistä joka taikoi itsensä siiliksi ja katosi  
Draco 07:45: En haluaisi mitenkään paisutella tätä juttua  
Draco 07:46: Tai vaikuttaa huolestuneelta  
Draco 07:48: Mutta onhan se huolestuttavaa  
Draco 07:51: Se on nyt levinnyt Durmstrangiin  
Draco 07:54: Ja oppilaat ovat loihtineet koulun sokkeloksi  
Draco 07:57: Eikä kukaan enää löydä tunneilleen  
Draco 07:59: Ja tartunnan saaneita oppilaita on mahdoton löytää koska sokkelo muuttuu koko ajan  
Draco 08:03: Ilmeisesti Durmstrangin oppilaat pitävät sokkeloista  
  
Harry 08:04: Draco  
Harry 08:06: Minä ihan totta nukun vielä  
  
Draco 08:08: Harry  
  
Harry 08:45: Mitä?  
  
Draco 08:48: Unohdin mitä aioin sanoa  
Draco 08:51: Päivän Profeetta tuli  
Draco 08:54: Ja pöllö oli vaaleanpunainen  
Draco 08:55: Ja kimmelsi  
  
Harry 09:02: Varmaan glitter-loitsu  
Harry 09:05: Kuulin että se on nyt suosittu  
  
Harry 09:49: Oletko jutellut Astorialle?  
  
Draco 10:23: Astorialle?  
  
Harry 10:28: Niin  
  
Harry 10:47: Tarkoitin vain  
Harry 10:49: Tai siis en edes tarkoittanut  
Harry 10:52: Kunhan kysyin  
Harry 10:56: Tajuan kyllä ettei se ole työasia  
Harry 10:59: Enkä tiedä miten paljon te pidätte yhteyttä  
Harry 11:02: Ja ethän sinä tosiaan ole puhunut minulle siitä aiheesta ikinä  
Harry 11:04: Paitsi silloin kerran pikkujouluissa  
Harry 11:07: Mutta sitä ei lasketa  
  
Harry 11:35: Muistatko sen?  
Harry 11:39: Ne pikkujoulut  
  
Harry 12:03: Kun sinä olit mennyt arkisto-osaston vessaan oksentamaan  
Harry 12:07: Ja minä menin sinne koska en halunnut jutella kenellekään  
Harry 12:10: Ja sitten sinä olitkin siellä oksentamassa  
Harry 12:13: Koska olit juonut liikaa  
Harry 12:17: Ja puhuit siitä asiasta  
  
Draco 12:19: Muistan kyllä  
Draco 12:21: Harry  
Draco 12:25: Siitä on kymmenen vuotta  
  
Harry 12:27: Onko?  
  
Draco 12:31: On  
Draco 12:35: En ole soittanut Astorialle  
Draco 12:39: Me erosimme melkein viisitoista vuotta sitten  
Draco 12:41: Enkä minä halua puhua siitä  
  
Draco 13:01: Varmaankaan minun ei kannata soittaa hänelle  
Draco 13:05: Miksi hän haluaisi kuulla minusta  
Draco 13:07: Toki meillä on yhteinen lapsi mutta eihän se nyt mitään tarkoita  
Draco 13:09: Ja hän meni silloin naimisiin  
Draco 13:12: Silloin kun minä oksensin arkisto-osaston vessanpönttöön  
Draco 13:16: Minkä siis mieluiten unohtaisin  
Draco 13:19: Eikä tästä missään nimessä tarvitse jutella  
  
Draco 13:39: Mutta on kyllä kummallista että tavallaan tuntuu että pitäisi soittaa hänelle  
Draco 13:42: Silloin kun kaikki tämä alkoi  
Draco 13:46: Tai siis olihan se ollut uutisissa että Kiinassa on se uusi taikasairaus  
Draco 13:49: Ja sitten Espanjassa ja Irlannissa  
Draco 13:51: Mutta en mitenkään uskonut että se tulisi Englantiin  
Draco 13:54: Kun on meri välissä  
Draco 13:59: Viruksethan eivät käsittääkseni osaa uida  
Draco 14:01: Ja sitten ajattelin ettei se täällä mene niin pahaksi  
Draco 14:04: Mutta sitten viime perjantaina istuin työpöytäni ääressä ja yritin kehittää lomakkeita uusien taika-asetusten käyttöönoton valmistelua varten  
Draco 14:06: Ja lattian alta alkoi kuulua pulpahtelua  
Draco 14:09: Ja sitten lattia muuttuikin uima-altaaksi ja herra Taylor melkein hukkui  
Draco 14:13: Ja meidät lähetettiin kotiin  
Draco 14:16: Niin ensimmäiseksi mietin että pitäisi soittaa Astorialle  
Draco 14:19: Vaikka siitä on viisitoista vuotta  
Draco 14:23: Eikä häntä varmastikaan kiinnosta  
Draco 14:25: Vai mitä mieltä olet?  
  
Draco 14:41: Harry?  
  
Harry 14:44: Minä luin kyllä kaikki viestit  
Harry 14:48: Yritin samalla tehdä ruokaa  
Harry 14:52: Ja suoraan sanottuna en ole tehnyt ruokaa muutamaan vuoteen  
Harry 14:54: Ehkä kahdeksaan  
Harry 14:56: Muistaakseni vuonna 2012 tein nimittäin lasagnea  
Harry 14:59: Se kyllä paloi  
Harry 15:04: Niin että minun piti estää keittiötä räjähtämästä  
Harry 15:09: Se oli vain ihan pieni räjähdys  
Harry 15:13: Mutta minä kyllä tosiaan luin kaikki viestisi  
Harry 15:19: Ja minä kyllä soitin Ginnylle  
  
Draco 15:25: Mutta te pidättekin yhteyttä  
  
Harry 15:28: Lapset pakottivat  
Harry 15:31: Silloin kun olimme juuri eronneet  
Harry 15:35: He ovat hyvin voimakastahtoisia, varsinkin Lily  
Harry 15:39: Perivät sen varmaan Ginnyltä  
  
Draco 15:48: En tajua miten pystyt siihen  
Draco 15:51: Pitämään yhteyttä  
  
Harry 16:04: Mutta sinähän sanoit että te erositte ihan sovussa  
Harry 16:08: Että se oli yhteinen päätös  
Harry 16:11: Silloin kun oksensit vessanpönttöön  
  
Draco 16:17: Niin sanoin  
Draco 16:22: Niin kuuluu sanoa  
Draco 16:29: Minä menin joka aamu juoksemaan melkein vuoden  
Draco 16:33: Kunnes satutin leukani  
Draco 16:36: Olin niin väsynyt että törmäsin lyhtypylvääseen  
Draco 16:39: Ei edes sellaiseen joka liikkuu  
Draco 16:44: Enkä ole ihan varma oliko se tahallista  
Draco 16:45: Olin tosiaan aika väsynyt  
  
Harry 16:51: Sen takia sinun leukasi siis murtui  
  
Draco 16:55: Muistatko sen?  
  
Harry 16:58: Totta kai  
Harry 17:00: Kukaan ei uskaltanut puhua siitä  
Harry 17:03: Olit niin vihainen  
  
Harry 17:38: Ehkä voisit soittaa Astorialle  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 20:42: Soitin Astorialle  
Draco 20:48: Join ensin puoli pulloa viiniä mikä oli kyllä virhe  
Draco 20:51: Mutta en silti itkenyt melkein yhtään  
Draco 20:53: Ranskan velhohallitus kuulemma valmistelee ohjeistusta  
Draco 20:56: Ohjeistusta joka ottaisi kaikilta altistuneilta taikasauvat pois  
Draco 20:59: Että voitaisiin hillitä vahinkoloitsujen vakavuutta  
Draco 21:03: Mutta ihmiset vastustavat sitä  
Draco 21:08: Tietenkin  
Draco 21:11: Koska mitä ihmettä voi tehdä jos ei ole taikasauvaa  
Draco 21:14: Siihenhän kuolee  
  
Harry 21:17: Hyvä että soitit Astorialle  
Harry 21:19: Miltä se tuntui?  
  
Draco 21:24: Miten niin tuntui?  
  
Harry 21:31: Ajattelin vain  
Harry 21:35: Ei siitä tarvitse puhua  
  
Draco 21:38: En minä mitenkään erityisesti vastusta siitä puhumista  
Draco 21:41: Varsinaisesti  
Draco 21:43: Mutta mehän hädin tuskin tunnemme toisemme  
Draco 21:47: Niin että se tuntuu vähän liioitellulta  
  
Harry 21:54: Draco  
Harry 21:58: Me olemme tunteneet toisemme kolmekymmentä vuotta  
Harry 22:03 Jos ei oteta huomioon että olemme inhonneet toisiamme suurimman osan siitä ajasta  
Harry 22:07: Niin sinä olet käytännössä minun vanhimpia ystäviäni  
  
Draco 22:15: Minä en hirveästi juttele siitä  
Draco 22:17: Erosta  
Draco 22:21: Ehkä pitäisi  
Draco 22:24: Mutta se tuntui aina niin hankalalta  
Draco 22:29: Ja sitten yhtäkkiä siitä olikin mennyt viisi vuotta  
Draco 22:32: Ja se tuntui edelleen hankalalta  
Draco 22:35: Mutta kuka nyt haluaa kuunnella kun joku puhuu erosta josta on viisi vuotta  
Draco 22:39: Ja nyt siitä on viisitoista  
  
Harry 22:45: No minähän olen nyt karanteenissa  
Harry 22:49: Ja minulla on tässä aika tylsää  
Harry 22:52: Ja lisäksi olen vähän hermostunut  
Harry 22:54: Hermostuttaa se virus ja se että pitää itse laittaa ruokaa  
Harry 22:58: Niin että kuulisin ihan mielelläni siitä sinun viidentoista vuoden takaisesta erostasi  
  
Draco 23:04: No tuota  
Draco 23:07: Minullakin on aika tylsää  
  
Harry 23:09: Sinullahan on minun puhelinnumero  
  
Draco 23:13: Niin tosiaan on  
  
Harry 23:17: Ehkä voisit soittaa minulle  
Harry 23:19: Jos siis haluat jutella  
  
Draco 23:23: Se olisi kyllä ihan mahdollista  
  
Harry 23:27: Ja minulla on kramppi oikeassa peukalossa kun olen kirjoittanut niin monta tekstiviestiä  
  
Draco 23:35: Minä soitan sinulle ihan kohta  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
19\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Harry 03:25: Draco  
Harry 03:27: Minä satuin nyt heräämään ja tuli vain mieleen  
Harry 03:31: Että toivottavasti et loukkaantunut  
Harry 03:34: Kun nauroin sille kun kerroit siitä miten juoksit siihen lyhtypylvääseen  
Harry 03:37: Se ei ollut siis yhtään hauskaa  
Harry 03:39: Sinä vain kerroit sen hauskasti  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 05:13: Vastapäinen kerrostalo on muuttunut vaaleanpunaiseksi  
Draco 05:16: Mikä helvetti ihmisiä vaivaa  
Draco 05:18: Ja siis jos se virus on jo siellä  
Draco 05:19: Niin entä jos joku muuttaa minun taloni vaaleanpunaiseksi  
Draco 05:22: Enkä minä huomaa sitä koska olen karanteenissa sisällä  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 08:01: En minä siis suuttunut  
Draco 08:04: Siitä että sinä nauroit  
  
Draco 08:58: Ja suoraan sanottuna ei ollut hirveän epämiellyttävää jutella sinun kanssasi  
  
Draco 09:32: Siitä tuli hetkittäin melkein normaali olo  
Draco 09:38: Sellainen niin kuin ei olisi karanteenissa ja miettisi että mitä kaikkea tässä vielä tapahtuu  
Draco 09:42: Ja että kuinka paljon tämä pahenee  
Draco 09:45: Tämä tilanne  
Draco 09:49: Ja että mitä jos minä en pääse takaisin töihin vaikka kuukauteen  
Draco 09:52: Menen kesälomastakin aina ihan sekaisin  
Draco 09:59: Ja se kestää vain kaksi viikkoa  
  
Harry 10:03: Minä heräsin juuri  
Harry 10:06: Minustakaan ei ollut mitenkään erityisen epämiellyttävää jutella sinun kanssasi  
  
Harry 10:29 James soitti  
Harry 10:32: Hänen jollain kaverillaan on se  
  
Draco 10:37: Älä panikoi  
Draco 10:39: Ei James välttämättä saa sitä  
Draco 10:42: Ja jos saa niin ei hän luultavasti tee mitään tyhmää  
Draco 10:46: Luin jonkun tilaston että 80% niistä vahinkoloitsuista on lieviä ja suurin osa vakavistakin on peruutettavissa  
Draco 10:49: Ja James on järkevä poika  
  
Harry 10:53: Ei kyllä ole  
Harry 10:58: Johtuu varmaan siitä avioerosta  
Harry 11:01: James oli silloin murrosiässä  
Harry 11:04: Se oli hänelle rankkaa  
Harry 11:08: Hän rupesi kirjoittamaan väkivaltaista fanifiktiota  
Harry 11:10: Taru sormusten herrasta -fanifiktiota  
Harry 11:13: Kuka edes kirjoittaa fanifiktiota siitä?  
Harry 11:15: Kun on Silmarillion  
Harry 11:18: No mutta joka tapauksessa minä en siis ole mitenkään huolissani  
Harry 11:20: Mutta toivoisin että hän nyt malttaisi pysyä kotona  
  
Draco 11:31: Varmaan on paljon pahempiakin juttuja mistä voi kirjoittaa fanifiktiota  
Draco 11:36: Kuin Taru sormusten herrasta  
Draco 11:38: En kyllä tiedä siitä asiasta mitään  
Draco 11:41: En ole itse ikinä kirjoittanut  
Draco 11:43: Enkä lukenut  
Draco 11:48: En edes vahingossa  
Draco 11:50: Kyllä James pärjää  
  
Harry 11:52: Niin  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 15:03: Harry  
Draco 15:08: Muistatko eilen yöllä  
  
Harry 15:09: Muistan  
  
Draco 15:10: Kun minä sanoin että joskus minusta tuntuu  
Draco 15:12: Että ehkä olisi ollut parempi vain jäädä yhteen  
Draco 15:16: Niin en tarkoittanut sitä  
  
Harry 15:19: Selvä  
  
Draco 15:25: Sitä vain joskus miettii  
Draco 15:29: Esimerkiksi tällaisina hetkinä  
Draco 15:31: Kun on tuollainen uusi tartuntatauti valloillaan josta kukaan ei oikein vielä tiedä mihin se johtaa  
Draco 15:33: Ja itse on karanteenissa  
Draco 15:36: Ja ei nyt varsinaisesti yksinäinen  
Draco 15:38: Mutta pelkää että tulee hulluksi kun on yksin kotona ja huolissaan  
  
Harry 15:39: Niin  
  
Draco 15:40: Niin sitä miettii että olisi varmaan helpompaa  
Draco 15:42: Jos olisi joku jolle jutella  
  
Harry 15:45: Niin  
  
Draco 15:46: Ihan kasvokkain  
  
Harry 15:48: Niin  
  
Draco 15:51: Ja mieti että jos me nyt kuolemme tähän  
Draco 15:54: Niin me emme ikinä enää pääse harrastamaan seksiä  
Draco 15:57: Siis ikinä  
Draco 16:01: Ja sitten minun viimeinen kertani  
Draco 16:03: Oli pikkujouluissa kolme vuotta sitten  
  
Harry 16:06: Mitä?  
  
Harry 16:35: Mitä?  
  
  
**  
  
  
D. Malfoy 18:04: Minä join vähän viiniä  
D. Malfoy 18:07: Kun alkoi hermostuttaa  
D. Malfoy 18:11: Se oli varmaan virhe  
  
Harry 18:12: Miksi sinä laitat viestiä työpuhelimesta?  
  
D. Malfoy 18:15: En tiedä  
D. Malfoy 18:17: Se tuntuu luotettavammalta  
  
Harry 18:21: Kyllä sinä voit puhua minulle seksistä  
Harry 18:22: En minä hermostu  
Harry 18:24: Kyllä minä tiedän siitä  
  
D. Malfoy 18:37: Mutta emmehän me ole edes ystäviä  
  
Harry 18:42: No ei sitä nyt tarvitse miettiä  
Harry 18:47: Se on pelkkä yksityiskohta  
Harry 18:51: Mitä sinä aioitkaan sanoa seksistä?  
  
D. Malfoy 18:54: En mitään  
D. Malfoy 18:59: Mutta tavallaan kyllä toivoisin  
D. Malfoy 19:02: Että pääsisin vielä edes suutelemaan jotakuta ennen kuin kuolen  
  
Harry 19:05: Emme me kuole  
Harry 19:07: Me selvisimme Voldemortista  
Harry 19:10: Minä en missään nimessä aio kuolla siihen että loihdin itseni vahingossa vaikka torakaksi ja joku astuu minun päälleni  
  
Harry 19:47: Pitäisikö jutella jostain muusta kuin kuolemasta  
  
D. Malfoy 19:53: Sopii  
D. Malfoy 19:58: Mitä sinä ajattelet siitä taikaministeriön osastouudistuksesta mitä on suunniteltu tälle vuosikymmenelle?  
  
Harry 20:00: No ei nyt hitossa jutella ainakaan siitä  
Harry 20:01: Seuraatko huispausta?  
  
D. Malfoy 20:04: En  
  
Harry 20:07: Etkö?  
  
D. Malfoy 20:09: En  
  
Harry 20:10: Miksi?  
  
D. Malfoy 20:11: En tiedä  
  
Harry 20:13: Sinähän pidit siitä koulussa  
  
D. Malfoy 20:15: Niin pidin  
  
Harry 20:16: Miksi sinä et seuraa sitä?  
  
D. Malfoy 20:17: Se vain ei ole hauskaa enää  
D. Malfoy 20:19: Ihmiset vain lentävät ympäriinsä  
D. Malfoy 20:22: Ja lyövät toisiaan palloilla  
D. Malfoy 20:25: Ja jahtaavat sieppiä jota ei edes näe yleisöstä  
  
Harry 20:32: Sitten kun me pääsemme täältä niin minä vien sinut katsomaan jotain Ginnyn peliä  
Harry 20:34: Ne ovat tosi jännittäviä  
Harry 20:36: Ja väkivaltaisia  
Harry 20:37: Hyvällä tavalla  
  
D. Malfoy 20:42: Okei  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 23:05: Mitä teet?  
  
Harry 23:07: Katson Netflixistä yhtä sarjaa  
Harry 23:09: Tällaista kuin _Onko rakkaus sokea?_  
Harry 23:13: Vaikuttaa tosi huonolta  
  
Draco 23:16: Minäkin rupesin katsomaan sitä  
Draco 23:19: On kyllä huono  
  
Harry 23:23: Ihan hirveä  
Harry 23:26: En tajua miksi tällaista tehdään  
Harry 23:29: Ja kuka tätä katsoo  
  
Draco 23:33: Niinpä  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
20\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Harry 10:13: Oletko hereillä?  
  
Draco 10:14: Kello on 10:14  
Draco 10:15: Totta kai minä olen hereillä  
Draco 10:19: Miten myöhään sinä yleensä nukut?  
Draco 10:22: Sinähän olet aina viimeistään vartin yli kahdeksan ministeriössä  
Draco 10:24: Yleensä noin kaksitoista yli  
Draco 10:27: Ei sillä että olisin mitenkään seurannut asiaa  
Draco 10:31: Mutta sinähän kävelet meidän osastomme ohi  
Draco 10:34: Minä näen sinut käytävällä jos satun katsomaan siihen suuntaan  
  
Harry 10:39: Luitko jo Päivän Profeetan?  
  
Draco 10:42: Luin  
Draco 10:47: Tai en varsinaisesti  
Draco 10:51: Sehän alkoi huutaa heti kun pääsi sisälle  
  
Harry 10:56: Niin  
Harry 10:59: Se oli kyllä aika tehokasta  
Harry 11:02: Muuttaa etusivu räyhääjäksi  
Harry 11:05: Minä tipahdin sängystä  
  
Draco 11:08: Mihin asti sinä nukuit?  
Draco 11:12: Ei siis sillä että minua kiinnostaisi  
  
Harry 11:17: Tuntuu kyllä uskomattomalta  
Harry 11:19: Että on julistettu poikkeustila  
Harry 11:22: Eihän sellaista ollut edes sodan aikana  
Harry 11:25: Silloin vain teeskenneltiin että kaikki oli kunnossa vaikka Voldemort tappoi ihmisiä  
  
Harry 11:42: Draco?  
  
Draco 11:46: Anteeksi  
Draco 11:49: Tämä on vähän kiusallinen aihe minulle  
  
Harry 11:52: No mutta sinähän olit vasta teini  
Harry 11:55: Kaikki ovat idiootteja teininä  
  
Draco 11:59: Sinä et ollut  
  
Draco 12:17: Harry?  
  
Harry 12:19: Anteeksi  
Harry 12:22: Kasa vaaleapunaisia ilmapalloja yritti murtautua minun olohuoneen ikkunastani sisään  
Harry 12:27: Se oli vähän pelottavaa  
Harry 12:29: Mutta sitten tajusin kokeilla niihin muutamaa loitsunpurkuloitsua  
Harry 12:33: Ne olivatkin vain puluja  
  
Draco 12:36: Pulut ovat vaarallisia  
Draco 12:39: Tiedätkö miten paljon sairauksia ne levittävät?  
Draco 12:43: Ilmeisesti vuoden 1969 lentokuume johtui pitkälti puluista  
Draco 12:47: Mistä me juttelimme?  
  
Harry 12:51: Siitä että minä en ollut teininä idiootti  
Harry 12:54: Kiitos vain  
Harry 12:58: Se oli aika kivasti sanottu  
Harry 12:59: Varsinkin sinulta  
Harry 13:03: Mutta joskus kyllä mietin  
Harry 13:05: Että johtuuko se siitä että en ollut teininä idiootti  
Harry 13:08: Että olen sellainen nykyään  
  
Draco 13:14: Et sinä ole  
Draco 13:17: Eikä se varmaan siitä johdu  
Draco 13:21: Sinä vain teet liikaa töitä  
  
Harry 13:25: Niin sinäkin  
  
Draco 13:29: Enkä tee  
  
Harry 13:31: Teetpäs  
  
Draco 13:35: Enkä tee  
  
Harry 13:37: Teetpäs  
Harry 13:38: Nimittäin  
Harry 13:41: Minä kuulin että sinä nukuit ministeriössä pari viikkoa sitten  
  
Draco 13:44: Keneltä kuulit sen?  
Draco 13:46: Ei sillä että niin olisi tapahtunut  
Draco 13:48: Ja sitä paitsi nukuin siellä vain muutaman yön  
  
Harry 13:52: Talousosaston Michaelilta  
Harry 13:56: Hän antoi minulle donitseja kahvihuoneessa ja kertoi että oli tullut aamulla töihin ja sinä olit nukkunut pää kiinni työpöydässäsi  
Harry 13:57: Ensin hän ei ollut edes huomannut sinua  
Harry 13:59: Koska sinun pääsi oli siellä paperikasan alla  
  
Draco 14:02: En tiennyt että sinä ja Michael olette niin hyviä kavereita  
  
Harry 14:06: Emme me olekaan  
Harry 14:08: En tiedä miksi hän juttelee minulle  
Harry 14:11: Ja antaa minulle donitseja  
Harry 14:13: Juuri sellaisia mistä tykkään  
Harry 14:16: Missä on mansikkakuorrute  
Harry 14:20: Luulen että se johtuu siitä että minä olen tavallaan kuuluisa  
Harry 14:23: Ihmiset eivät vaan millään suostu unohtamaan sitä vaikka minä yritän olla kuinka keskinkertainen  
  
Draco 14:26: Sinä onnistut siinä kyllä yleensä tosi hyvin  
Draco 14:29: Harry  
Draco 14:32: Minun ei varmaan pitäisi kertoa tätä  
  
Harry 14:35: Älä sitten kerro  
  
Draco 14:38: Se liittyy Michaeliin  
Draco 14:40: Ja pelkään että saatat hämmentyä  
Draco 14:43: Ja sitten voi olla kiusallista että hän tulee aina juttelemaan sinulle  
Draco 14:47: Ja antaa donitseja  
Draco 14:49: niin että ehkä minun ei pitäisi kertoa  
  
Harry 14:53: Älä kerro  
  
Draco 14:57: Ja sehän on sitä paitsi ihan hänen henkilökohtainen asiansa  
Draco 14:59: Eikä edes laitonta  
  
Harry 15:02: Älä nyt missään tapauksessa kerro minulle  
  
Draco 15:05: Michael on ihastunut sinuun  
  
Draco 15:45: Harry?  
  
Draco 16:30: Harry?  
Draco 16:32: En minä ole siis ihan varma  
Draco 16:35: Ajattelin vain että kun hän kerran seuraa sinua kahvihuoneeseen ja hankkii sinulle juuri sellaisia donitseja mistä pidät, niin saattaa hyvin olla että hän yrittää iskeä sinua  
Draco 16:37: Ja kyllähän minä olen nähnyt miten hän katsoo sinua  
Draco 16:39: Ja sanotaanko nyt vaikka niin että  
Draco 16:42: Hän ei kyllä tuijota sinun arpeasi  
  
Harry 16:47: Helvetin arpi  
  
Draco 16:48: Huh  
Draco 16:50: Sinä olit hengissä  
Draco 16:53: Mietin jo että saiko löyhäloitsu sinut  
Draco 16:55: Päivän Profeetassahan oli juttu että joku oli taikonut itsensä pingviiniksi  
Draco 16:58: Ja sitten unohtanut etteivät ne osaa lentää  
Draco 16:59: Ja pudonnut ikkunasta  
Draco 17:03: Ihan hirveä tapaus  
Draco 17:05: En tajua miksei meille opeteta biologiaa  
Draco 17:08: Tapailin kerran yhtä jästiä  
Draco 17:11: Ja hän tiesi ihan uskomattomia juttuja  
Draco 17:13: Niin kuin esimerkiksi että mitä ihmisten sisällä on  
Draco 17:16: Ja miten joet syntyvät  
  
Harry 17:19: Ei se ole mahdollista  
  
Draco 17:22: Mikä?  
Draco 17:23: Ai niin  
  
Harry 17:24: Se että Michael olisi  
Harry 17:25: Ihastunut  
Harry 17:26: Minuun  
Harry 17:27: Minähän olen  
Harry 17:29: Tai siis en ole  
  
Draco 17:35: Niin?  
  
Harry 17:37: Minulla siis ei ole  
Harry 17:39: Miten sen nyt sanoisi  
Harry 17:42: Viehätysvoimaa  
  
Harry 18:13: Draco?  
  
Draco 18:16: Harry  
Draco 18:19: Siis tuota  
Draco 18:21: Anteeksi  
Draco 18:24: Oli tässä vähän muuta  
Draco 18:26: Sinä kysyit muuten minulta Päivän Profeetasta  
Draco 18:29: Kahdeksan tuntia sitten  
  
Harry 18:32: Ai niin  
  
Draco 18:33: Ja minä tosiaan olen  
Draco 18:35: Koska se etusivu oli räyhääjä  
Draco 18:38: Ihan miellyttävä-ääninen kyllä  
Draco 18:40: Mutta hyvin kuuluva  
Draco 18:41: Kuulin sen ensin naapurista  
Draco 18:43: Mitä mieltä olet?  
  
Harry 18:47: Oli se tosiaan hyvin kuuluva  
  
Draco 18:51: Ei kun poikkeustilasta  
Draco 18:53: Että Velho-Englanti on julistettu poikkeustilaan löyhäloitsun takia  
Draco 18:55: Kun vaikka suurin osa niistä vahinkoloitsuista on melko harmittomia  
Draco 18:57: Tai korkeintaan vähän kiusallisia  
Draco 18:59: Tai tosi kiusallisia  
Draco 19:02: Niin kuitenkin on joku kahden prosentin todennäköisyys että tulee joku loitsu jolla on vakavia seurauksia  
  
Harry 19:05: Kahden prosentin?  
Harry 19:08: Mitenkähän se on laskettu  
  
Draco 19:10: Ilmeisesti se on jonkinlainen ihmisten tyhmyyskerroin  
Draco 19:12: Että ihmisten spontaaneista päätöksistä kahdeksankymmentä prosenttia on melko lievästi tyhmiä  
Draco 19:16: Ja kaksikymmentä prosenttia on niin tyhmiä että jonkun pitäisi tosissaan puuttua asiaan  
Draco 19:19: Ja kaksi prosenttia on niin tyhmiä että se on jo vaarallista  
Draco 19:22: Kuulostaa kyllä aika optimiselta  
Draco 19:25: Olisin arvellut että ihmiset olisivat ehkä viisikymmentäprosenttisesti tyhmiä  
Draco 19:27: Siltä se vaikuttaa  
Draco 19:29: Omien havaintojeni perusteella  
  
Harry 19:32: Minusta se poikkeustila kuulostaa ihan järkevältä  
  
Draco 19:35: Niin  
Draco 19:37: Ja eihän se nyt ole hirvittävän yllättävää  
Draco 19:39: Koko meidän kortteli on nyt vaaleanpunainen  
Draco 19:41: Niin että tilanne on tosiaan pahentunut nopeasti  
Draco 19:45: Ja poikkeustila antaa hallitukselle mahdollisuuden rajoittaa ihmisten perusoikeuksia  
Draco 19:47: Esimerkiksi suutelemista  
Draco 19:50: Ettei saa enää suudella tuntemattomia  
Draco 19:53: Tai siis muuten koskettaa  
Draco 19:57: Kyllähän se koskee ihan kaikkea koskettamista  
Draco 19:59: Eikä pelkästään tuntemattomia  
Draco 20:02: Vaan esimerkiksi työkavereita  
Draco 20:05: Työkavereitakaan ei saa nyt suudella  
Draco 20:09: Kun on poikkeustila  
Draco 20:13: En sitten tiedä miten kauan se kestää  
  
Harry 20:18: Luuletko sinä että Michael haluaa suudella minua?  
  
Draco 20:21: Michael?  
  
Harry 20:24: Talousosastolta  
Harry 20:27: Sinä sanoit että Michael on varmaan ihastunut minuun  
Harry 20:29: Kun kerran ostaa minulle niitä sydändonitseja  
  
Draco 20:36: Onko niissä donitseissa sydämiä?  
Draco 20:39: Siis sydämiä?  
Draco 20:42: Sinä voisit kyllä ilmoittaa tuosta jonnekin  
Draco 20:47: Työsuojeluun  
Draco 20:49: Ei kenenkään pitäisi ostaa sinulle sydändonitseja jos sinä et halua sellaisia  
  
Harry 20:53: Ei minua siis varsinaisesti haittaa  
Harry 20:55: Mutta en tajunnut että hän voisi olla  
Harry 20:58: Kiinnostunut  
Harry 20:59: Minusta  
Harry 21:03: Tuntuu kyllä ihan mahdottomalta  
  
Draco 21:05: Ei se ole mahdotonta  
  
Harry 21:06: Siis että joku työkaveri  
Harry 21:08: Kiinnostuisi minusta  
Harry 21:10: Minulle käy monesti niin että tajuan vasta töissä mitä minulla on päällä  
Harry 21:13: Minä olen aamuisin niin uninen  
Harry 21:16: Etten saa silmiä auki  
Harry 21:18: Niin siksi pitää tunnustelemalla päätellä että mikä paita on mikä  
  
Draco 21:20: Ahaa  
  
Harry 21:22: Ja vielä mies  
Harry 21:24: Minulla ei ole siis mitään miehiä vastaan  
Harry 21:26: Noin niin kuin teoriassa  
Harry 21:29: Minusta he ovat monesti ihan kivoja  
Harry 21:32: Monet ovat ystävällisiä  
Harry 21:35: Ja kohteliaita  
Harry 21:38: Ja ihan hyvännäköisiä  
Harry 21:41: Miehekkäällä tavalla  
Harry 21:43: Mutta en ikinä ajatellut että joku mies kiinnostuisi minusta  
Harry 21:47: Oletko ihan varma?  
  
Draco 21:51: En tietenkään  
Draco 21:52: Mutta Harry  
Draco 21:54: Michael ostaa sinulle sydändonitseja  
Draco 21:57: Vaaleanpunaisia sydändonitseja  
  
Harry 22:01: Niin mutta  
Harry 22:04: Minähän en ole  
  
Draco 22:06: Oletpa  
Draco 22:09: Joku on valehdellut sinulle  
Draco 22:12: Sinä olet ihan komea  
Draco 22:15: Keskinkertaisen komea  
Draco 22:17: Normaalin viehättävä ihminen  
Draco 22:19: Neutraalilla tavalla  
Draco 22:22: Minä olen syönyt liikaa pizzaa  
Draco 22:24: Taisin jäädä siihen koukkuun  
  
Harry 22:29: Minä aioin oikeastaan sanoa että tuota  
Harry 22:30: Miten sen nyt sanoisi  
Harry 22:33: Että minä en ole homo  
  
Draco 22:35: Etkö  
Draco 22:38: Tai siis  
Draco 22:39: Ahaa  
Draco 22:40: Ja tuota  
Draco 22:43: Mistä me puhuimmekaan?  
  
Harry 22:46: Sydändonitseista  
Harry 22:49: Michaelista  
Harry 22:53: En ymmärrä miksi hän yrittäisi iskeä minua  
Harry 22:58: Mutta hän tosiaan pyysi minua kahville viime viikolla  
  
Draco 23:00: HARRY  
Draco 23:02: Anteeksi  
Draco 23:05: Olen vähän herkkänä tänään  
Draco 23:07: Johtuu varmaan pandemiasta  
Draco 23:10: Mutta Michael pyysi sinua treffeille  
  
Harry 23:12: Treffeille?  
  
Draco 23:14: Niin  
Draco 23:16: Mitä sinä vastasit?  
  
Harry 23:18: Taisin vastata että pidän kahvista  
Harry 23:20: Hitto  
Harry 23:23: Mutta miksi ihmeessä hän olisi kiinnostunut minusta?  
Harry 23:26: Enkä minä ole edes ho  
Harry 23:27: Homo  
Harry 23:28: Anteeksi  
Harry 23:29: Avasin viinipullon  
Harry 23:31: Minäkin olen jotenkin herkkänä  
  
Draco 23:35: Minähän voin pohtia tätä vain teoreettisella tasolla  
Draco 23:38: Mutta eihän se nyt ole ratkaisevaa että oletko sinä homo  
Draco 23:40: Sen kannalta että onko Michael kiinnostunut sinusta  
Draco 23:43: Koska on ihan mahdollista olla kiinnostunut sinusta vaikket olisi homo  
Draco 23:46: Luulisin  
Draco 23:49: Se ei varsinaisesti vaikuta asiaan  
Draco 23:52: Se on vain vähän surullista  
Draco 23:54: Minäkin avasin viinipullon  
Draco 23:58: Me voimme juoda yhdessä  
  
  
**  
  
  
21\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Draco 00:37: Harry?  
Draco 00:41: Sanoinko minä jotain?  
Draco 00:44: Jos niin pyydän anteeksi  
Draco 00:46: Vaikka varmaankin tarkoitin sitä  
Draco 00:49: Mutta jos se oli se että sanoin ettei sillä ole väliä oletko sinä homo  
Draco 00:51: Niin tietenkin sillä on  
Draco 00:54: Olen pahoillani että tein niin  
  
Harry 01:02: APUA  
  
Draco 01:03: Mitä???  
Draco 01:05: Täytyykö tilata ambulanssi  
Draco 01:08: Ne käyttävät hevoskotkia nykyisin  
Draco 01:09: Ovat kuulemma nopeita  
Draco 01:11: Voi ei  
Draco 01:12: Saitko sinä nyt sen  
Draco 01:13: Löyhäloitsun  
Draco 01:14: Pystytkö puhumaan?  
Draco 01:15: Pitääkö minun tulla sinne?  
Draco 01:17: Koska en mitenkään haluaisi  
Draco 01:18: Tietenkään  
Draco 01:19: Ja vielä keskellä yötä  
Draco 01:21: Ja minähän olen karanteenissakin  
Draco 01:24: Mutta tulen kyllä jos on pakko  
Draco 01:26: Minä tiedän sattumoisin missä sinä asut  
  
Harry 01:29: Minä laitoin Michaelille viestin  
Harry 01:31: Ja hän soitti minulle  
  
Draco 01:34: Hyvänen aika  
Draco 01:35: Mitä hän sanoi?  
Draco 01:37: Mitä sinä sanoit?  
  
Harry 01:39: Sanoin että ei hän varmaan ole kiinnostunut minusta  
Harry 01:42: Ja hän meni hiljaiseksi  
Harry 01:46: Ja sitten luulin että hän oli alkanut itkeä  
Harry 01:49: Mutta hänellä olikin nuha  
Harry 01:51: Sitten sanoin että pidän hänestä mutta vain ystävänä  
Harry 01:54: Ja sitten hän alkoi itkeä  
Harry 01:57: Ja sitten minä panikoin ja lopetin sen puhelun  
  
Draco 02:01: Harry  
  
Harry 02:02: Menikö se huonosti?  
  
Draco 02:05: No tuollaisista asioista puhuminen on aina vaikeaa  
Draco 02:08: Ja on melkein pahinta jos joutuu sanomaan jollekulle ettei ole kiinnostunut hänestä  
Draco 02:11: Minullehan käy niin melko usein  
Draco 02:13: Ainoa asia mikä on vielä pahempaa  
Draco 02:15: On että jos joku sanoo sinulle ettei ole kiinnostunut sinusta  
Draco 02:16: Koska se on hirveää  
Draco 02:17: Niin hirveää  
Draco 02:19: Että joskus tuntuu että kannattaako kenellekään kertoa ikinä  
Draco 02:21: Jos on kiinnostunut  
Draco 02:23: Esimerkiksi työkaverista  
Draco 02:25: Joka ei kuitenkaan edes ole homo  
  
Harry 02:28: Mutta minä en edes kertonut hänelle etten ole homo  
  
Harry 02:42: Draco?  
Harry 02:48: Nukahditko sinä?  
  
Draco 02:54: Nythän on tosiaan yö  
Draco 02:57: En ollutkaan huomannut  
Draco 02:59: Minun pitäisi mennä nukkumaan  
Draco 03:01: Jos vaikka huomiselle olisi tullut joku raportti mitä voisin ruveta tarkistamaan heti aamulla  
  
Harry 03:04: Teinkö minä sen tosi huonosti?  
Harry 03:06: Kamalaa jos Michael inhoaa minua  
Harry 03:08: Eikä osta minulle enää sydändonitseja  
  
Draco 03:10: En haluaisi olla mitenkään moderni  
Draco 03:13: Mutta sinä olet auroriosaston johtaja nykyään  
Draco 03:15: Vaatteistasi huolimatta en mitenkään voi uskoa ettet saisi kohtuullista palkkaa  
Draco 03:17: Niin että voisit varmaan ostaa itsellesi sydändonitseja  
  
Harry 03:19: Totta  
Harry 03:21: Enkä minä tarkoittanut etten pitäisi miehistä  
Harry 03:24: Koska tosiaan ei minulla ole mitään miehiä vastaan  
Harry 03:27: Mutta eihän se tarkoita sitä että olisin homo  
  
Draco 03:29: Oletko muuten lukenut taikaministeriön uudet varotoimenpidesuositusasetukset?  
Draco 03:33: Ne olivat tosi kiinnostavia  
Draco 03:36: Voitaisiin puhua niistä  
  
Harry 03:39: Varosuosituspidetoimet  
Harry 03:42: En ole lukenut  
Harry 03:43: Draco  
Harry 03:47: Luuletko että voi unohtaa miten rakastellaan  
  
Harry 04:04: Draco  
  
Harry 04:57: Ehkä sinä menit jo nukkumaan  
  
Harry 05:15: Tosiaan nythän on melko myöhä  
Harry 05:18: Hyvää yötä  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 11:02: Draco  
Harry 11:05: Minusta tuntuu että kysyin sinulta rakastelusta  
Harry 11:08: Niin jos tosiaan kysyin  
Harry 11:09: Niin unohda koko juttu  
Harry 11:12: Kyllä minä muistan miten rakastellaan  
Harry 11:15: Ja sitä paitsi Youtubesta löytyy varmaan ohje  
  
Draco 11:49: Harry, minä työstän hyvin tärkeää ministeriön raporttia nyt  
Draco 11:53: Ja sinulla näkyy varmasti puhelimessa kaikki lähetetyt viestit  
Draco 11:57: Voisit itse tarkistaa mitä kysyit  
Draco 11:59: Sen sijaan että kysyt minulta  
Draco 12:03: Työajalla  
  
Harry 12:39: Helvetti  
Harry 12:42: Luin ne eilisen viestit  
Harry 12:47: Olin ehkä vähän humalassa  
  
Draco 13:34: Niin minäkin  
  
Harry 14:23: Tai ehkä en kovin humalassa  
Harry 14:26: Mutta ehkä olin jotenkin hermostunut  
Harry 14:27: Kun on se pandemia  
Harry 14:29: Ja sitten vielä lisäksi minua pyydettiin treffeille  
Harry 14:32: Enkä edes tajunnut  
Harry 14:36: Vähemmästäkin hermostuu  
  
Draco 14:53: Minä en ollut mitenkään hermostunut  
Draco 14:56: Vaikka me keskustelimme siitä ettet sinä ole homo  
Draco 14:59: Mikä ei siis kiinnosta minua ollenkaan  
Draco 15:03: Olin vain vähän humalassa  
Draco 15:05: Nyt minä jatkan töitä  
  
Harry 15:08: Draco  
Harry 15:09: Nyt on lauantai  
  
Draco 15:12: Me olemme karanteenissa  
  
Harry 15:18: On nyt silti lauantai  
  
Draco 15:19: Niin mutta  
Draco 15:23: Minun on nyt pakko tehdä hetki töitä  
Draco 15:25: Että pystyn rentoutumaan  
Draco 15:28: Pidän sitten tauon kun minulla on vähän parempi olo  
  
Harry 15:31: Hyvä on  
Harry 15:32: Minä soitan Jamesille  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 18:03: Vieläkö sinä teet töitä?  
Harry 18:06: Koska se olisi ihan hullua  
Harry 18:07: Tähän aikaan  
Harry 18:08: Karanteenissa  
  
Draco 18:11: Tietenkään minä en tee enää töitä  
Draco 18:13: On minullakin elämä  
  
Harry 18:16: Minä soitin Jamesille  
Harry 18:19: Mutta hän ei vastannut  
Harry 18:21: Joten soitin Ginnylle  
Harry 18:24: James on saanut sen  
Harry 18:26: Löyhäloitsun  
Harry 18:28: Hän on nyt kotona  
Harry 18:29: Ilman taikasauvaa  
Harry 18:31: Ja hän on yhä ihminen  
Harry 18:34: Mutta hän oli siis herännyt aamulla ja muuttanut kämppiksensä Aragornin näköiseksi, ja sitten hän oli muuttanut itsensä Boromiriksi ja puhunut kämppikselle Gondorista kunnes kämppis oli paennut käytävälle, ja sitten naapurit olivat hämmentyneet kun olivat nähneet Aragornin  
Harry 18:36: Sitten se kaikki oli selvinnyt  
Harry 18:40: Mutta minua alkaa kyllä huolestuttaa aika paljon  
Harry 18:43: Hän olisi voinut tehdä itselleen ihan mitä vaan  
Harry 18:47: Ginny selvitti Jamesin kämppiksen puhelinnumeron jotenkin  
Harry 18:49: Minä kysyin että miten mutta hän sanoi vain että se on taikuutta  
Harry 18:52: Ja kämppis onneksi vastasi puhelimeen niin että pääsin juttelemaan Jamesin kanssa  
Harry 18:55: Hän vaikutti tosi järkyttyneeltä  
  
Draco 19:01: Tärkeintä on että hän ei päässyt karkaamaan  
Draco 19:03: Boromirhan kuolee heti ensimmäisen elokuvan lopussa  
  
Harry 19:05: Etkö ole lukenut kirjoja?  
  
Draco 19:08: Varmasti James pärjää  
  
Harry 19:11: Niin tosiaan  
Harry 19:13: Mutta se oli pelottavaa  
Harry 19:16: Ja sitten mietin sitä miten hurjaa on että vaikka me elämme 2020-luvulla  
Harry 19:18: Ja olemme selvittäneet niin monta asiaa  
Harry 19:19: Niin kuin että miten pdf-tiedostoja käännetään  
Harry 19:21: Tai minä aina unohdan sen mutta on se kerran onnistunut  
Harry 19:24: Niin silti joitain asioita ei vain voi hallita  
Harry 19:26: Enkä nyt puhu pdf-tiedostoista  
Harry 19:27: Vaan taikuudesta  
  
Draco 19:29: Niin  
  
Harry 19:32: Taikuus on kuitenkin pohjimmiltaan villiä  
Harry 19:35: Ja me olemme vain ihmisiä  
Harry 19:38: Ja niin pieniä  
Harry 19:39: Ja hauraita  
Harry 19:42: Ja sitten tuollainen tartuntatauti voi yhtäkkiä muuttaa kaiken  
Harry 19:45: Ja saada meidät taikomaan itsemme vaikka siileiksi  
  
Draco 19:53: Harry, James on varmasti ihan kunnossa  
  
Harry 20:13: Minä en taida olla  
  
Draco 20:16: Onko sinulla jotain oireita?  
Draco 20:19: Oletko taikonut jotain outoa?  
Draco 20:23: Harry?  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 22:05: Minä rupesin katsomaan Netflixiä  
Harry 22:07: Sitä _Onko rakkaus sokea?  
_Harry 22:08: En aikonut katsoa sitä mutta se vain lähti pyörimään  
Harry 22:11: Ja nyt mietin Michaelia  
Harry 22:13: Ja mitähän hän mahtoi nähdä minussa  
  
Draco 22:24: En kyllä todellakaan tiedä  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
22\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Harry 04:25: Oletko hereillä  
Harry 04:27: Tai tietenkään et ole  
Harry 04:33: Minä vain mietin  
Harry 04:36: Että olisitko voinut jutella  
Harry 04:38: Minulla on vähän  
  
Harry 04:44: Anteeksi että yritin soittaa sinulle  
Harry 04:46: Ei ollut tarkoitus  
Harry 04:49: Tai mietin kyllä sitä  
Harry 04:52: Sen takia minulla oli se sinun numerosi siinä  
Harry 04:53: Ja sitten painoin väärää nappia  
Harry 04:54: Enkä tajunnut heti lopettaa  
Harry 04:56: Onneksi et herännyt  
Harry 04:58: Ei tässä mitään  
  
Draco 05:21: Minä koetin soittaa sinulle takaisin  
Draco 05:22: Juuri äsken  
Draco 05:24: Oletko hereillä?  
  
Harry 05:29: Se oli vahinko  
  
Draco 05:32: Harry  
Draco 05:34: Se puhelu oli hälyttänyt minuutin  
Draco 05:36: Minulla oli puhelin äänettömällä  
Draco 05:38: Siksi en kuullut  
Draco 05:41: Oletko sinä  
Draco 05:42: Tuota  
Draco 05:45: Oletko kunnossa?  
  
Harry 05:53: Sinun pitäisi varmaan nukkua  
  
Draco 05:56: Minä olen niin hereillä että rupesin tässä kuntoilemaan  
Draco 05:59: Teen vähän kyykkyjä samalla  
Draco 06:02: Niin että kerro vain jos haluat  
  
Harry 06:06: No ehkä sitten  
Harry 06:09: James soitti minulle  
Harry 06:12: Hän kuulosti tosi pelästyneeltä  
Harry 06:14: Ja minä kerroin hänelle ettei ole mitään hätää  
Harry 06:18: Ja että kun hänellä ei nyt ole taikasauvaakaan niin ei ole mitenkään mahdollista  
Harry 06:20: Että hän muuttaisi itsensä lopullisesti sammakoksi  
Harry 06:21: Mutta en muista milloin hän viimeksi olisi ollut niin järkyttynyt  
Harry 06:22: Paitsi kerran lapsena  
Harry 06:25: Hänellä oli sellainen lentävä dinosaurus ja sitten se törmäsi puuhun  
Harry 06:27: Kun oli vähän tuulinen keli  
Harry 06:29: Ja se putosi ja halkesi  
Harry 06:30: Ja Ginny ei ollut kotona niin minä koetin lohduttaa häntä  
Harry 06:31: Ja sanoin että sillehän kävi vähän kuin oikeille dinosauruksille  
Harry 06:33: Koska nekin kuolivat kaikki  
Harry 06:35: Ja hän itki monta tuntia  
  
Draco 06:38: Voi Harry  
  
Harry 06:40: Niin että nyt minä lohdutin häntä  
Harry 06:43: Ja sitten sen puhelun jälkeen  
Harry 06.45: Ei minulla siis ole mitään suurempaa hätää  
Harry 06:47: Ihan vain kohtuullisesti ahdistaa  
Harry 06:48: Vähän vaikea hengittää ja sillä tavalla  
  
Draco 06:50: Minä soitan sinulle  
  
Harry 06:52: Älä soita  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 09:13: Minä heräsin nyt  
Harry 09:15: Tuntuu siltä kuin en olisi nukkunut yhtään  
Harry 09:17: Ja sitten olisin vielä jäänyt mantikorin alle  
Harry 09:18: Kiitos kun soitit minulle  
Harry 09:19: Yöllä  
Harry 09:20: Vaikka kielsin  
  
Draco 09:23: Ole hyvä  
  
Harry 09:25: Teitkö oikeasti kyykkyjä?  
Draco 09:27: Kuulostit tosi hengästyneeltä  
  
Draco 09:29: Tietenkin tein  
Draco 09:31: Hyvä että nukuit vähän  
Draco 09:34: Minäkin nukuin  
  
Harry 09:36: Minähän olen ottanut tämän jutun tosi rauhallisesti  
Harry 09:37: Koska mitä järkeä on panikoida  
Harry 09:40: Vaikka välillä tuntuukin siltä että maailmanloppu on tulossa  
Harry 09:42: Koska eihän se panikointi mitään auta  
Harry 09:43: Niin että minä olen kyllä ollut ihan rauhallinen  
  
Draco 09:46: Ei se haittaa että olet huolissasi  
Draco 09:48: Kyllä minäkin olen  
Draco 09:50: Mietin esimerkiksi sitä että entä jos saan sen  
Draco 09:52: Taudin  
Draco 09:55: Ja sitten teen itselleni totuusloitsun  
Draco 09:57: Koska minulla on toisinaan sellaisia fantasioita  
Draco 09:59: Että jos kerrankin joku kysyisi ja minä kertoisin ihan kaiken  
Draco 10:00: En nimittäin yleensä kerro kenellekään mitään  
Draco 10:02: Johtuu varmaan kasvatuksesta  
  
Harry 10:05: Haluatko siis kertoa jotain?  
  
Draco 10:07: En missään nimessä  
Draco 10:08: En tarkoittanut sitä sillä tavalla  
Draco 10:09: Konkreettisesti  
Draco 10:11: Sanoin vain että fantasioin siitä  
  
Harry 10:14: Selvä  
Harry 10:17: Sinun kanssasi oli ihan kiva puhua  
Harry 10:19: Et ole läheskään yhtä ärsyttävä  
Harry 10:20: Kuin ennen  
Harry 10:23: Nyt kun olet karanteenissa  
  
Draco 10:25: Sinäkään et ollut ärsyttävä  
  
Harry 10:27: Kiitos  
Harry 10:29: Minä yritän tehdä aamupalaa  
Harry 10:32: Tilasin eilen soijarouhetta ja sain viisi pakettia sokerimuroja  
Harry 10:35: Minun pitäisi kai ruveta syömään niitä  
  
Draco 10:38: Minä sain eilen leipää  
Draco 10:40: Se oli kyllä onnekasta  
Draco 10:43: Lisäksi sain suklaaströsseliä  
Draco 10:44: Sitä taikaversiota  
Draco 10:47: Joka lentää  
  
Harry 10:50: Minä inhoan sitä  
Harry 10:53: Niitä strösseleitä on ihan mahdoton siivota  
Harry 10:54: Kun niitä on katossa asti  
Harry 10:57: Mutta lapset rakastavat sitä niin sitä on joka synttäreillä  
Harry 10:59: Viime vuonna kyllä pakotin Jamesin siivoamaan itse strösselinsä  
Harry 11:02: Hän on kuitenkin jo aikuinen  
Harry 11:04: En tajua miten pystyt tekemään kyykkyjä kun maa on poikkeustilassa  
  
Draco 11:06: Se rentouttaa  
  
Harry 11:09: Ei minua

Harry 11:10: Helvetti  
Harry 11:12: Rupesin syömään niitä muroja ja nyt puhelin on ihan sokerissa  
Harry 11:14: Minua rupeaa ahdistamaan kun ajattelenkin kyykkyjä  
Harry 11:16: Pulssi nousee heti  
Harry 11:17: Minulla on kyllä huonoja kokemuksia  
Harry 11:18: Kyykyistä  
Harry 11:20: Silloin aikoinaan kun Ginny ja minä riitelimme  
Harry 11:23: Niin Ginny meni aina tekemään kyykkyjä  
  
Draco 11:25: Riitelittekö te paljonkin  
  
Harry 11:28: No jossain vaiheessa  
Harry 11:31: Sitten se riitely loppui ja siitä minä sitten vähän arvasin  
Harry 11:32: Että kaikki muukin oli lopussa  
Harry 11:33: Minun puhelimeni on ihan tahmainen  
Harry 11:35: Miksi te erositte?  
  
Draco 11:43: Me halusimme erilaisia asioita  
  
Harry 11:52: Okei  
Harry 11:54: Kahlesalpa on yrittänyt soittaa minulle  
Harry 11:57: En viitsinyt vastata kun puhelin oli niin sokerissa ja olisin saanut sitä naamaani  
Harry 11:59: Kuulemma sokeri ei ole hyväksi iholle  
Harry 12:03: Mutta minäpä soitan hänelle nyt takaisin  
Harry 12:05: Ja syön sitten toisen aamupalan  
Harry 12:06: Sokerimuroista jäi vähän nälkä  
Harry 12:08: Toivottavasti hän ei halua puhua opetussuunnitelmasta  
Harry 12:09: Se ei nyt yhtään kiinnostaisi  
Harry 12:12: Kun on muutakin ajateltavaa  
Harry 12:13: Niin kuin tämä epidemia  
Harry 12:15: Ja Lilyllä on kohta synttärit  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 15:32: Kahlesalpa muuten halusi jutella opetussuunnitelmasta  
Harry 15:34: Ja se oli oikeastaan tosi mukavaa  
Harry 15:36: Tuli melkein normaali olo  
Harry 15:37: Niin kuin oltaisiin oltu töissä  
Harry 15:39: Paitsi että minä istuin boksereissa sohvalla ja yritin syödä suklaamatoja  
Harry 15:41: Tiedätkö niitä jotka luikertelevat karkuun  
Harry 15:43: Se on tosi palkitsevaa  
Harry 15:44: Paitsi jos ei ole siivonnut  
Harry 15:45: Silloin ne maistuvat pölyltä  
Harry 15:48: Luulin ensin pitkään että siltä niiden kuuluu maistua ennen kuin tajusin mistä se johtuu  
Harry 15:51: No mutta joka tapauksessa  
Harry 15:53: Minulla oli kyllä työbokserit jalassa  
Harry 15:55: Mutta ei muuta  
Harry 15:58: Kun eihän sillä nyt ole juuri väliä  
Harry 16:01: Tai eilen kyllä kävelin vahingossa ikkunan ohi ilman vaatteita  
Harry 16:02: Tai oli minulla sukat  
Harry 16:03: Mutta nehän eivät näy ikkunan läpi  
Harry 16:05: Ja naapurista sellainen vanhempi nainen tuijotti minua ihan järkyttyneen näköisenä  
Harry 16:07: Ja pelkäsin että hän saa sydänkohtauksen  
Harry 16:09: Mutta tänään hän on istunut ikkunan vieressä koko päivän  
Harry 16:11: Ja hänellä on kiikarit  
  
Harry 16:49: Draco?  
  
Draco 17:30: Olin päiväunilla  
Draco 17:32: Ja sitten en päässyt enää sängystä ylös  
Draco 17:33: Tein kai liikaa kyykkyjä yöllä  
Draco 17:35: Ja puhelin oli olohuoneessa  
  
Harry 17:38: Osaathan sinä taikoa  
  
Draco 17:43: Tuota  
Draco 17:46: Minä tilasin sellaisen lehden kuin _Salatut syvyydet_ samalla kun tilasin ruokaa  
Draco 17:48: Sitä ei kyllä kannata lukea  
Draco 17:49: En suosittele  
Draco 17:52: Mutta siellä oli lista kaikista loitsuista mitä ihmiset ovat nyt tehneet löyhäloitsun takia  
Draco 17:53: Osa oli hauskoja  
Draco 17:55: Ja sitten jotkut sellaisia vähän synkällä tavalla hauskoja  
Draco 17:58: Niin kuin tosi synkällä  
Draco 18:00: Mutta nyt tuntuu jotenkin tosi kummalliselta  
Draco 18:02: Kun taikuushan on ihan maailman normaalein ja arkipäiväisin asia  
Draco 18:03: Niin kuin joku flunssa  
Draco 18:05: Mutta nyt se tuntuu tosi erikoiselta  
Draco 18:07: Näin ikkunasta miten joku kadulla otti taikasauvan esiin  
Draco 18:09: Ja minun teki mieli huutaa ikkunasta että ÄLÄ TEE SITÄ  
Draco 18:10: Ja huusinkin  
Draco 18:12: Mutta unohdin avata ikkunan ensin ja kissa säikähti  
Draco 18:14: Ja se olikin vain sateenvarjoloitsu  
Draco 18:15: Oli nimittäin ruvennut satamaan  
  
Harry 18:17: Onko sinulla kissa?  
Harry 18:18: !!!!!  
  
Draco 18:22: Enkö ole kertonut?  
  
Harry 18:24: Et  
Harry 18:26: Emmehän me varsinaisesti juttele  
Harry 18:27: Normaalioloissa  
  
Draco 18:29: Ai niin  
  
Harry 18:30: Kauanko sinulla on ollut se?  
  
Draco 18:34: Yksitoista vuotta  
Draco 18:38: Astoria osti sen minulle yhtenä jouluna  
Draco 18:39: Kun olin kuulemma soittanut hänelle kännissä  
Draco 18:41: Jouluyönä  
Draco 18:43: Ja itkenyt puhelimeen  
Draco 18:46: Että en ollut ikinä rakastanut häntä niin kuin olisi pitänyt  
Draco 18:48: Ja että hän oli ollut ihan liian hyvä minulle  
Draco 18:50: Ja että hänen olisi pitänyt työntää minut takaisin mereen silloin kerran kun me kävimme lomalla Normandiassa  
Draco 18:52: Ja että olin ihan vääränlainen ihminen  
Draco 18:55: Helvetti  
Draco 18:57: Miksi minä kerroin tämän  
  
Harry 19:01: En kyllä tiedä  
Harry 19:03: Mikä sen nimi on?  
  
Draco 19:05: Nikolai II  
  
Harry 19:07: Mitä?  
Harry 19:08: Miksi  
  
Draco 19:10: Minulla oli sellainen venäläisten tsaarien kausi  
Draco 19:12: Luin niistä tietokirjallisuutta  
Draco 19:14: Tai sellaista vähän fiktiivistä tietokirjallisuutta  
Draco 19:15: Tai tosi fiktiivistä  
Draco 19:17: Ja aika kuvailevaa  
Draco 19:18: Melko graafista  
Draco 19:20: En varsinaisesti voi suositella sitä  
Draco 19:21: Tai riippuu vähän  
Draco 19:23: Että millaisista jutuista sinä  
Draco 19:24: Tykkäät  
  
Harry 19:26: Mutta kutsutko sinä sitä sillä nimellä  
Harry 19:28: Nikolai II  
  
Draco 19:31: Tietenkin Nikolai II:llä on lempinimikin  
  
Harry 19:33: ??  
Harry 19:35: Mikä se on?  
  
Draco 19:37: Nikolai  
  
Harry 19:41: Draco sinä olet kyllä  
Harry 19:43: En edes tiedä että mitä  
Harry 19:47: Olet ihan erilainen kuin kuvittelin  
Harry 19:49: Tai vähän samanlainen mutta eri tavalla  
  
Draco 19:53: Kuvittelitko sinä sitä sitten paljonkin  
  
Harry 19:58: Ai mitä?  
Harry 20:01: Kuulitko muuten että Ranskaan on tullut ulkonaliikkumiskielto  
Harry 20:03: Ja ihmiset leijuvat luudillaan parvekkeidensa kohdalla ja livahtavat sisään jos meinaavat saada sakot  
  
Draco 20:05: Astoria ei kyllä ikinä tekisi niin  
Draco 20:06: Pitäisikin varmaan soittaa hänelle  
Draco 20:07: Että miten hän jaksaa  
  
Draco 20:38: Soitin hänelle  
Draco 20:40: Ja häneltä kesti vastata koska hän oli leijumassa luudallaan parvekkeen vieressä  
Draco 20:43: Minusta tuntuu etten ehkä tuntenut häntä ollenkaan  
  
Harry 20:49: Onhan hän voinut muuttua  
Harry 20:51: Sen jälkeen kun te erositte viisitoista vuotta sitten  
Harry 20:54: Minä juttelin Lilyn kanssa puhelimessa ja rupesin melkein nyyhkyttämään  
Harry 20:57: Väitin että se oli flunssaa  
Harry 20:59: Hän varmasti uskoi  
Harry 21:02: Mutta Tylypahkassa kaikki on kuulemma vielä aika normaalia  
Harry 21:05: Tai jos tekee jonkun yllättävän loitsun niin kaikki hermostuvat  
Harry 21:08: Mutta siellä kukaan ei ole vielä sairastunut  
Harry 21:14: Tänään muuten alkaa Temptation Island Velho-Englanti  
  
Draco 21:18: Minäkin kuulin siitä  
Draco 21:22: Kuulin myös että se on tosi huono  
  
Harry 21:26: Niin kyllä varmasti on  
Harry 21:29: Se alkaa kymmeneltä  
Harry 21:32: Jos sinä sattuisit katsomaan sitä  
Harry 21:34: Jos sinulla olisi vaikka telkkari vahingossa päällä tai jotain  
Harry 21:37: Niin me voisimme ehkä tehdä sellaisen videopuhelun  
Harry 21:41: Niin että jos vaikka minäkin sattuisin katsomaan sitä  
Harry 21:42: Sivusilmällä  
Harry 21:44: Niin voisimme kommentoida mitä siinä tapahtuu  
  
Draco 21:45: Videopuhelun?  
Draco 21:47: Onko sinulla nyt housut jalassa?  
  
Harry 21:49: Kyllä minä voin laittaa  
  
Draco 21:53: Ei se siis ole mitenkään vällttämätöntä  
Draco 21:55: Ei minullakaan ole  
Draco 21:56: Ehkä minä tosiaan voisin laittaa telkkarin päälle  
Draco 21:58: Voihan tässä samalla tehdä vaikka kyykkyjä  
Draco 21:59: Minä soitan sinulle  
  
  
**  
  
  
23\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Draco 10:03: Joko heräsit  
Draco 10:05: Tuli vain mieleen  
Draco 10:07: Että jos tosiaan aiot kokeilla kyykkyjen tekemistä  
Draco 10:08: Niin lämmittele ensin  
Draco 10:10: Ja aloita varovasti  
Draco 10:12: Ettet reväytä reisilihaksiasi  
  
Harry 10:15: Kiitos  
Harry 10:17: Minä syön tässä aamupalaa  
Harry 10:19: Vannon että sitten kun pääsen näistä sokerimuroista eroon  
Harry 10:21: Niin en syö sokeria ainakaan viiteen tuntiin  
  
Draco 10:24: Näitkö Päivän Profeetan?  
  
Harry 10:27: Näin  
Harry 10:29: Ranskassa on jo kaksikymmentäkaksi päiväkotia muutettu pomppulinnoiksi  
Harry 10:31: En tajua miten se on mahdollista  
Harry 10:33: Että se leviää niin nopeasti  
Harry 10:35: Ja että lapsilla on niin paljon mielikuvitusta  
  
Draco 10:41: Ja Italiassakin on nyt ulkonaliikkumiskielto  
Draco 10:43: Ne ovat menettäneet sekä Pisan tornin että Colosseumin  
Draco 10:45: Joku oli muuttanut Pisan tornin painottomaksi ja se leijui pois  
Draco 10:48: Ja Colosseumiin oli käytetty menneisyyteensiirtoloitsua  
Draco 10:49: Ihan älytöntä kun sehän on tosi vaikea loitsu  
Draco 10:51: Olen muutaman kerran kokeillut sitä  
Draco 10:53: Itseeni  
Draco 10:54: Mutta vain humalassa  
Draco 10:56: Kun on ollut jotenkin tosi katkera olo  
Draco 10:59: Muutamista tekemistäni valinnoista  
Draco 11:00: Joista en siis aio kertoa sen tarkemmin  
Draco 11:03: Mutta siis ne taikuudenpurkuviranomaiset siellä  
Draco 11:05: Ovat tehneet niin paljon ylitöitä ja ovat vissiin aika väsyneitä  
Draco 11:08: Niin ne olivat yrittäneet purkaa sen menneisyyteensiirtoloitsun ja olivat vahingossa purkaneet koko Colosseumin  
Draco 11:10: Niin nyt siellä on vain kiviä  
Draco 11:11: Niin kuin tietysti ennenkin mutta nyt ne ovat vaan kasana  
Draco 11:13: Ja jästit ovat tosi hämmentyneitä  
Draco 11:16: Ja syyttävät EU:ta  
Draco 11:18: Ja siirtolaisia  
Draco 11:21: Ja jotkut syyttävät tietenkin kapitalismia  
Draco 11:24: Niin että tilanne alkaa olla aika hankala kaikin puolin  
  
Harry 11:38: Tämä on kyllä ihan hullua  
Harry 11:41: Että välillä on melkein normaali olo  
Harry 11:43: Niin kuin eilen kun Temptation Island Velho-Englanti oli menossa ja minä katsoin kun sinä teit kyykkyjä  
Harry 11:46: Ja arvostelit niitä osallistujia  
Harry 11:48: Ei sillä että se olisi ihan normaalia  
Harry 11:51: Varsinkaan se että paljonko sinä jaksat kyykätä  
Harry 11:54: Mutta se oli mukavaa  
Harry 11:55: Tosi miellyttävää  
Harry 11:57: Niin että minä hetkeksi unohdin kaikki muut asiat  
Harry 11:59: Ja mietin että pitää tosiaan pohtia vielä sitä aurorien opetussuunnitelmaa  
Harry 12:00: Ja sitten muistin että on pandemia meneillään  
  
Draco 12:02: Ahaa  
Draco 12:03: Sen takia sinä siis menit niin kalpeaksi  
  
Harry 12:07: Ei kun se johtui siitä kun sinä sanoit miten paljon urheilet  
Harry 12:09: Ihan käsittämätöntä  
Harry 12:11: Siis että monta kertaa viikossa  
  
Draco 12:15: Siitä vain tuli sellainen tapa  
Draco 12:17: Eron jälkeen  
Draco 12:18: Kun oli pakko tehdä jotain  
Draco 12:20: Ja tietenkin myös inhosin itseäni jonkun verran  
Draco 12:23: Ja olin yksin kotona vähän liikaa  
Draco 12:25: Niin oli luontevaa vähän kyykkäillä  
  
Harry 12:28: Vähän  
Harry 12:30: VÄHÄN  
Harry 12:33: Vaikka sinun reisilihaksesi eivät kyllä edes näytä siltä  
Harry 12:34: Siis eivät huonolla tavalla  
  
Draco 12:37: En tajunnutkaan että olet katsellut minun reisilihaksiani  
  
Harry 12:39: No sinulla oli eilen kamera sillä tavalla aseteltuna  
Harry 12:42: Kun meillä oli se videopuhelu  
Harry 12:43: Eikä sinulla ollut housuja  
Harry 12:44: Niin siis päällyshousuja  
  
Draco 12:47: Minä voin kyllä laittaa  
Draco 12:48: Ensi kerralla  
  
Harry 12:51: Ei minua siis haittaa  
Harry 12:53: Temptation Island tosiaan tulee tänäänkin  
  
Draco 12:56: Minun pitää kyllä pitää välipäivä kyykkäämisestä  
Draco 12:58: Voisin ehkä punnertaa  
  
Draco 13:24: Harry?  
  
Harry 13:27: Anteeksi  
Harry 13:29: Kävin suihkussa  
  
Draco 13:34: Ahaa  
  
Harry 13:36: Ja voisin ruveta ehkä syömään lounasta  
Harry 13:39: En tiedä pystynkö lähettämään viestejä  
Harry 13:42: Jos sokeri tarttuu sormiin  
Harry 13:45: Niitä muroja tuli taas lisää  
Harry 13:47: Kolmetoista pakettia  
Harry 13:48: Tekee mieli valittaa mutta tuntuu jotenkin epäkohteliaalta  
Harry 13:50: Kun maa on kuitenkin poikkeustilassa  
Harry 13:52: Ja on pandemia ja kaikki  
Harry 13:54: Ja minua turhauttaa kun joudun syömään sokerimuroja  
Harry 13:58: Pitäisiköhän minunkin ruveta treenaamaan?  
Harry 13:59: Kyykkyjä tai jotain  
  
Draco 14:03: Sinä olet ihan hyvä  
Draco 14:05: Tuollaisena  
  
Harry 14:07: Minusta kyllä tuntuu aamuisin etten meinaa päästä ylös sängystä  
  
Draco 14:09: Se johtuu vain iästä  
Draco 14:11: Odotahan kun täytät 40  
  
Harry 14:13: Eikö sinulla ollut syntymäpäivä viime viikolla?  
Harry 14:16: Kuulin kun teidän osastolla laulettiin  
  
Draco 14:17: Se oli kamalaa  
Draco 14:19: Yritin estää sen mutta ihmiset eivät koskaan kuuntele  
Draco 14:21: Varsinkaan sitten kun ovat ruvenneet jo laulamaan  
Draco 14:24: Harmi ettei tämä pandemia tullut viikkoa aiemmin niin olisin voinut viettää synttärit kotona  
  
Draco 14:35: En varsinaisesti tarkoittanut tuota  
Draco 14:37: Tai siis tietenkään en haluaisi että tämä olisi tullut aiemmin  
Draco 14:40: Kun hallituksella on kauhea kiire kouluttaa lisää loitsunpurkujoukkoja  
  
Harry 14:45: Minä rupesin syömään  
Harry 14:47: Sokeria on kaikkialla  
Harry 14:51: Ehkä voisit lähettää minulle jotain urheiluohjevideoita  
Harry 14:53: Että miten urheillaan  
  
Draco 14:58: Okei  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 19:45: Katsoitko muuten niitä videoita?  
  
Harry 19:48: Katsoin  
Harry 19:50: Ne miehet olivat aika komeita  
Harry 19:53: Ja vaatteita oli aika vähän  
Harry 19:55: Ja kokeilin myös kyykätä  
Harry 19:57: Mutta taisin kuitenkin tehdä jotain väärin koska yhtäkkiä en pystynytkään enää  
Harry 19:59: Oikein edes kävelemään  
Harry 20:02: Soitin Ginnylle ja hän nauroi  
Harry 20:03: Ja kysyi että miksi hitossa minä nyt rupesin urheilemaan  
Harry 20:06: Ja sanoin että sinä olit kyykkäillyt samalla kun me katsoimme Temptation islandia  
Harry 20:09: Ja Ginny meni jotenkin oudoksi sitten  
Harry 20:11: Kerroin kyllä etten siis ollut rikkonut karanteeniani vaan että se oli virhepuhelu  
Harry 20:15: Mutta kuule  
Harry 20:17: Minusta tuntuu että minä kuolen jos joudun syömään sokerimuroja yhtään enempää  
Harry 20:18: Ja inhoan tätä olohuoneen tapettia  
Harry 20:20: Ja tuntuu että täällä on jotenkin vaikea hengittää  
Harry 20:21: Ehkä talonmies on saanut löyhäloitsun ja sössinyt minun ilmastointiloitsuni  
Harry 20:23: Niin että minä ajattelin että jos kävisin kaupassa  
Harry 20:25: Ihan pienesti vain  
Harry 20:27: Enkä menisi kenenkään lähelle  
Harry 20:29: Enkä hengittäisi  
Harry 20:32: Ehkä se ei olisi niin paha  
  
Draco 20:34: Harry  
Draco 20:35: Älä tee sitä  
  
Draco 20:58: Harry  
  
Draco 21:01: En tietenkään halua määräillä tai mitään  
Draco 21:04: Tai oikeastaan haluan  
Draco 21:05: Se selvisi terapiassa  
Draco 21:07: Mutta olen koettanut työstää sitä asiaa  
Draco 21:09: Eikä se ole pelkästään seksuaalista  
Draco 21:12: Mutta siis tarkoitin että älä nyt hyvänen aika mene kauppaan  
Draco 21:14: Löyhäloitsu voi kuulemma itää 0-12 päivää  
Draco 21:15: Tartunnasta  
Draco 21:17: Kukaan ei tiedä kun se on niin tuore ja tartunnan saaneita on vaikea tutkija  
Draco 21:18: Koska ne loitsivat ympäriinsä  
Draco 21:20: Ja koska se on tosiaan virustauti ja taikalääketieteen virustautitutkimus on vähän jäljessä  
Draco 21:21: Jästien lääketieteeseen nähden  
Draco 21:23: Pitäisi tehdä yhteistyötä  
Draco 21:25: Mutta sitten pitäisi kertoa niille että me olemme olemassa  
Draco 21:28: Mutta siis sinä voit vahingossa levittää sitä jos käyt kaupassa  
Draco 21:31: Ja minä kuuntelin juuri uutisia  
Draco 21:34: Nyt olisi tosi tärkeää välttää lähikontaktia muiden ihmisten kanssa  
Draco 21:36: Ettei se leviä  
Draco 21:38: Ja etteivät loitsut lähde ihan käsistä  
Draco 21:41: Sillä tavalla ettei niitä tosiaan enää pystytä purkamaan kaikkia  
Draco 21:44: Tai edes yrittämään  
Draco 21:46: Koska sitten pitäisi valita että jos joku on vaikka muuttanut itsensä sammakoksi ja toinen ketuksi niin kumpi kannattaa mieluummin yrittää palauttaa ihmiseksi  
Draco 21:47: Luulen että sammakko  
Draco 21:49: Olen aina ajatellut että ne ovat jotenkin ällöttäviä  
Draco 21:52: Sitä paitsi Temptation Island alkaa ihan kohta  
Draco 21:54: Ja minä otin jo housut pois  
Draco 21:55: Siis punnertamista varten  
Draco 21:57: Voit katsella  
Draco 21:58: Siis voit katsella Temptation Islandia  
Draco 21:59: Ja minä punnerran tässä samalla  
Draco 22:00: Nyt se alkaa minä soitan sinulle videopuhelun  
  
Harry 22:01: Okei  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
24\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Harry 07:12: Draco  
Harry 07:14: Minä mietin  
Harry 07:15: Että entä jos tämä vain pahenee  
Harry 07:18: Minä heräsin jo kuudelta tänään  
Harry 07:20: Ja rupesin ajattelemaan  
Harry 07:21: Se oli virhe  
Harry 07:24: Mutta sitten en osannutkaan lopettaa  
Harry 07:26: Yritin katsoa jotain vanhaa Temptation Islandin jaksoa mutta se ei tuntunut miltään ennen sinua  
Harry 07:28: Ja sitten söin niitä sokerimuroja  
Harry 07:31: Minulla on vähän sekava olo  
Harry 07:34: Mutta entä jos tämä ei mene ohi  
Harry 07:36: Jos lisää ihmisiä vaan sairastuu  
Harry 07:38: Ja oletko lukenut niitä uutisia  
Harry 07:39: Että jos tämä virus jääkin kiertämään  
Harry 07:41: Ja ihmiset sairastuvat vähän väliä niin kuin flunssaan  
Harry 07:43: Ja tekevät ihan älyttömiä taikoja  
Harry 07:45: Että jos ei edes taikuuteen voi luottaa maailmassa niin mihin sitten  
Harry 07:46: Minä en osaa enää elää ilman  
Harry 07:48: Olen unohtanut puolet kaikista jästiasioista joita osasin lapsena  
Harry 07:50: Viimeksi kun näin kahvinkeittimen niin yritin ensin käyttää sitä loitsulla ja sitten puhumalla sille  
Harry 07:52: Enkä minä pysty elämään ilman kahvia  
Harry 07:53: Minua vähän pelottaa  
  
Draco 08:42: Minuakin pelottaa  
Draco 08:44: En ole koskaan käyttänyt kahvinkeitintä  
  
Harry 08:49: Minä voin kyllä neuvoa  
  
Draco 08:52: Se kyllä sopisi hyvin  
Draco 08:55: Sitten kun päästään karanteenista  
Draco 08:57: Minä voin tuoda kahvinkeittimen  
Draco 08:59: Kyllä tästä selvitään  
Draco 09:04: Kuule  
  
Harry 09:07: Niin?  
  
Draco 09:10: Voisinkohan minä kysyä jotain  
  
Harry 09:12: Voisit  
Harry 09:13: Kysy vain  
Harry 09:15: Odota minä pesen kädet niissä on taas sokeria  
  
Draco 09:17: Tämä on kyllä noloa  
Draco 09:18: Ja olen miettinyt tätä jo pitkään  
Draco 09:20: No minäpä nyt vain kysyn  
Draco 09:21: Harry  
Draco 09:23: Voisitko auttaa minua asentamaan Xboxin?  
  
Harry 09:25: Xboxin?  
  
Draco 09:28: Niin  
Draco 09:30: Scorpius antoi sen minulle lahjaksi viime jouluna  
Draco 09:32: Ja jonkun pelin  
Draco 09:34: _Assassin’s Creed_ jotain  
Draco 09:35: Kuulemma minä varmaan tykkäisin siitä  
Draco 09:37: Ja sitten hän katsoi minua sellaisella katseella ja sanoi että osaankohan minä asentaa Xboxin  
Draco 09:39: Ja että kai minä osaan kun siinähän vain laitetaan piuha kiinni televisioon  
Draco 09:40: Mutta hän ei kertonut että mikä piuha ja mihin kohti  
Draco 09:42: Ja minä sanoin että tietenkin osaan, mitä hän oikein kuvittelee  
Draco 09:43: Koska hänellä oli se katse  
Draco 09:45: Se että hän on jo puolittain pettynyt siihen miten minä en tajua maailmasta mitään  
Draco 09:47: Hänellä on hyvin ilmeikkäät silmät  
Draco 09:49: Hän on tullut sillä tavalla äitiinsä  
  
Harry 09:52: Sinullakin on hyvin ilmeikkäät silmät  
Harry 09:54: Minusta tuntuu että minulla on sokeria nenässä  
  
Draco 09:57: Älä vaan vedä sitä henkeen  
Draco 09:59: Minä puhuin Scorpiuksen kanssa eilen puhelimessa  
Draco 10:02: Hän sanoi että Tylypahkassa on edelleen ihan rauhallista  
Draco 10:04: Mutta että oppilaiden pitäisi pitää metrin turvaväli toisistaan  
Draco 10:06: Etteivät levitä sitä virusta  
Draco 10:07: Ja se on nyt Scorpiukselle hyvin vaikeaa koska hänellä on poikaystävä  
  
Harry 10:08: Poikaystävä?  
  
Draco 10:10: Niin  
  
Harry 10:15: Siis ystävä joka on poika?  
  
Draco 10:16: Ei kun poikaystävä  
Draco 10:17: Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä poikaystävä tarkoittaa  
  
Harry 10:19: Siis poikaystävä?  
  
Draco 10:20: Niin  
  
Harry 10:22: Ahaa  
  
Draco 10:23: Potter  
Draco 10:24: Jos sinä sanot jotain ikävää minun pojastani  
Draco 10:25: Niin kiroan sinut etänä  
Draco 10:26: Ja sitten kun nähdään  
Draco 10:27: Niin minä kiroan sinut vielä uudelleen  
Draco 10:28: Niin ettet pysty kävelemään viikkoon  
Draco 10:29: Tai siis  
Draco 10:30: Istumaan  
Draco 10:31: Tai siis  
  
Harry 10:32: En minä aikonut sanoa mitään!!  
Harry 10:33: Hyvänen aika  
Harry 10:34: Siis  
Harry 10:36: Minä vain vähän yllätyin  
Harry 10:38: Luulin että Scorpius olisi  
  
Draco 10:43: Niin?  
  
Harry 10:48: Hetero  
  
Draco 11:03: Harry  
Draco 11:05: Minusta on vähän ikävä sanoa tätä  
Draco 11:07: Mutta sinä luulet että kaikki ovat heteroita  
Draco 11:08: Se on sinun ongelmasi  
Draco 11:10: Toki se on myös yhteiskunnallinen ongelma  
Draco 11:13: Se että me yleensä oletamme että kaikki ovat miehiä ja naisia ja miehet tykkäävät automaattisesti naisista ja toisin päin  
Draco 11:15: Sitä kutsutaan heteronormatiivisuudeksi  
Draco 11:16: Sinun kannattaisi ehkä vähän lukea siitä  
  
Harry 11:18: Niin mutta  
Harry 11:20: Yleensähän se menee niin  
Harry 11:21: Tilastollisesti  
Harry 11:24: Eikö niin?  
Harry 11:25: Enhän minä edes tunne ketään homoa  
  
Draco 11:29: HARRY  
  
Harry 11:31: Mitä?  
Harry 11:34: Ai niin  
Harry 11:36: Michael  
  
Draco 11:39: En minä nyt varsinaisesti tarkoittanut Michaelia  
Draco 11:42: Ja jos ihan tarkkoja ollaan  
Draco 11:45: Niin Michael taitaa olla bi tai pan  
Draco 11:48: Hänen äitinsä on minun isäni serkun pikkuserkku tai jotain sellaista  
Draco 11:50: Ja hän seurusteli aikoinaan minun isäni äidin serkun pikkuserkun lapsen kanssa joka on sattumalta nainen  
Draco 11:52: Mutta en minä tarkoittanut Michaelia  
Draco 11:53: Ja tunnethan sinä minun poikani  
Draco 11:56: Scorpiushan on sinun poikasi paras kaveri  
Draco 11:58: Viime kesänä Scorpius oli teillä viikon ja sinä opetit häntä heittämään taikafrisbeetä  
Draco 12:01: Kiitos vaan siitä koska hän jatkoi sitä kotona ja rikkoi yhden design-lampun ja kaksi ikkunaa ja melkein tappoi pulun  
Draco 12:03: Minun piti pelastaa se ja se oli tosi veristä hommaa  
  
Harry 12:08: Hetkinen  
Harry 12:11: Scorpiushan on tosiaan Albuksen paras kaveri  
Harry 12:13: Mutta jos Scorpiuksella on nyt poikaystävä niin toivottavasti Albus ei ole yksinäinen  
Harry 12:15: Pitääpä yrittää soittaa hänelle  
Harry 12:18: Illalla kun hänellä ei ole tunteja  
Harry 12:20: Hänellä saattaa olla tosi eristäytynyt olo jos Scorpius on vaan sen poikaystävänsä kanssa  
Harry 12:23: Metrin turvavälillä  
Harry 12:25: Tai mahdoton kyllä kuvitella että mitä he tekisivät jos pääsisivät metriä lähemmäs toisiaan  
Harry 12:27: Kukahan se Scorpiuksen poikaystävä on  
Harry 12:29: Onkohan se joku jonka Albus tuntee  
Harry 12:30: Tiedätkö sinä?  
  
Harry 13:45: Draco?  
  
Harry 14:22: Draco??  
  
Draco 14:48: Anteeksi  
Draco 14:49: Minun piti vähän rentoutua  
Draco 14:51: Niin tein vähän vatsalihaksia  
Draco 14:53: Mutta teinkin vähän liikaa  
Draco 14:56: Tämä pandemiatilanne varmaan vaan hermostuttaa  
Draco 14:59: Niin sitten piti vähän aikaa hengitellä  
Draco 15:02: Pari tuntia  
  
Harry 15:04: Okei  
  
Draco 15:14: Tai oikeastaan se oli se meidän keskustelu  
Draco 15:17: Eikä pandemia  
Draco 15:19: Harry mieti nyt vähän  
  
Harry 15:53: Minä soitin Ginnylle  
Harry 15:54: Ja kysyin tietääkö hän että Scorpiuksella on poikaystävä  
Harry 15:57: Oli tosi kiva kuulla hänen äänensä mutta onneksi hän ei varmaan huomannut  
Harry 15:58: Hänellä menee ihan hyvin  
Harry 16:01: Tai tietysti hän on huolissaan lapsista ja siitä että on pandemia valloillaan  
Harry 16:03: Ja urheilee vielä enemmän kuin normaalisti  
Harry 16:04: Mutta siis  
Harry 16:06: Hän käski minun jutella Albukselle  
  
Draco 16:11: Tuota  
Draco 16:14: Ehkä sinun tosiaan kannattaisi jutella Albukselle  
Draco 16:16: Teepä se  
Draco 16:19: Minä rupean tekemään ruokaa nyt kun minun vatsalihakseni eivät enää kramppaa  
Draco 16:21: Sain eilen kaupasta tomaatteja ja herkkusieniä  
Draco 16:24: Ja tulin melkein yhtä iloiseksi kuin lapsena kun isä osti meidän eteiseen puhuvan hevosenpään  
  
Harry 16:28: Minun on ihan oikeasti mahdoton käsittää miten sinusta tuli noin hyvä tyyppi  
Harry 16:30: Ei siis sillä että ajattelisin että olisit hyvä tyyppi  
Harry 16:31: Mutta siis olethan sinä  
Harry 16:33: Kyllä minä ajattelen niin  
Harry 16:35: Tiedän kyllä ettemme me ole varsinaisesti ystäviä tai mitään  
Harry 16:37: Mutta tuota  
Harry 16:38: Minäpä soitan Albukselle  
  
  
**  
  
Harry 17:14: DRACO  
Harry 17:15: !!!  
Harry 17:15: Siis ???  
Harry 17:16: Tiesitkö sinä tästä?  
  
Draco 17:19: Mistä?  
Draco 17:20: Luultavasti tiesin  
  
Harry 17:20: Se Scorpiuksen poikaystävä  
Harry 17:21: Se on Albus  
Harry 17:23: ALBUS  
Harry 17:25: Minun poikani  
Harry 17:26: Nuorempi poikani  
Harry 17:27: Tai siis kyllähän sinä tiedät Albuksen  
  
Draco 17:28: Niin tiedän  
Draco 17:30: Toivottavasti et sanonut hänelle mitään ikävää puhelimessa  
  
Harry 17:32: En tietenkään  
Harry 17:34: Hämmästyin kyllä vähän  
Harry 17:35: Mutta olin muuten ihan cool  
Harry 17:36: Niin kuin nuoriso sanoo  
Harry 17:38: Albus sanoi kyllä että minä olen ihan tyhmä  
Harry 17:39: Mutta niinhän nuoriso sanoo  
Harry 17:41: Mutta tämä tuli kyllä ihan yllätyksenä  
Harry 17:43: Tiesitkö sinä?  
  
Draco 17:44: No tuota  
Draco 17:46: Silloin kun Scorpius oli Kotikolossa teidän kanssanne joulun jälkeen  
Draco 17:48: Ja minä tulin hakemaan hänet  
Draco 17:49: Niin löysin heidät suutelemasta Arthurin jästitavaravajasta  
Draco 17:52: Puhuin kyllä siitä heidän kanssaan  
Draco 17:53: Että pitää olla varovainen  
Draco 17:55: Suurin osa niistä tavaroista toimii sähköllä  
Draco 17:57: Sellaisten kanssa voi käydä mitä vain  
Draco 17:59: Mutta sillä kertaa he olivat onneksi vain yhden auton takapenkillä  
Draco 18:01: Eikä siinä autossa ollut moottoria  
Draco 18:02: Eikä renkaita  
Draco 18:04: Niin että se oli varmaan aika turvallista  
  
Harry 18:06: Puhuitko sinä heidän kanssaan siitä?  
  
Draco 18:08: No lähinnä Scorpiuksen  
Draco 18:09: Tietenkin minä puhuin hänen kanssaan  
Draco 18:11: Hän on kuitenkin minun poikani  
  
Harry 18:14: Mutta  
Harry 18:15: Mitä sinä siis tarkalleen ottaen sanoit  
Harry 18:16: Mietin vain  
Harry 18:18: Että mitä minun pitäisi puhua Albuksen kanssa  
  
Draco 18:23: No tuota  
Draco 18:25: Tietysti voit vaikka sanoa että ei ole mitään kiirettä viedä asioita eteenpäin  
Draco 18:26: Että suuteleminenkin on tosi mukavaa  
Draco 18:28: Mutta että jos he kuitenkin haluavat kokeilla muita juttuja  
Draco 18:30: Niin on tosi tärkeää että molemmat ovat yhtä mieltä siitä  
Draco 18:31: Että mitä tehdään  
Draco 18:33: Ja molemmilla on turvallinen olo  
Draco 18:34: Eikä missään nimessä saa hoputtaa toista  
Draco 18:36: Ja sitten tietenkin aina kannattaa sanoa  
Draco 18:39: Että on hyvä käyttää kondomia  
  
Harry 18:42: Kondomia?  
  
Draco 18:43: Kai sinä tiedät mikä se on  
  
Harry 18:47: Tietenkin tiedän  
Harry 18:53: Mutta minä tarkoitin siis  
Harry 18:57: En tarkoittanut että puhuisin hänelle noista jutuista  
Harry 18:59: Ei sillä ettenkö ymmärtäisi mitä juttuja tarkoitat  
Harry 19:00: Ehkä  
Harry 19:01: En ole ihan varma  
Harry 19:03: Ehkä voisit kertoa vähän tarkemmin  
  
Draco 19:06: Kyllä minä voin kertoa  
Draco 19:07: Mutta odota minä venyttelen ensin  
Draco 19:10: Nostelin tässä vähän painoja  
Draco 19:13: Eikä minulla ole nyt paitaa  
  
Harry 19:15: Voimmehan me soittaa vaikka videopuhelun  
  
Draco 19:21: Tuota  
Draco 19:23: Videopuhelu kuulostaa kyllä hyvältä  
Draco 19:26: Mutta minä soitan sinulle vähän myöhemmin  
Draco 19:28: Parin tunnin päästä  
Draco 19:31: Minä voisin itse asiassa soittaa Scorpiukselle myös  
  
Harry 19:32: Okei  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 20:49: Kuulitko uutisia?  
Harry 20:52: Yhdessä ranskalaisessa kylässä  
Harry 20:54: Kaduille on ilmaantunut yksisarvisia  
Harry 20:57: Nyt kun ihmisillä on ulkonaliikkumiskielto eivätkä he ole tiellä  
Harry 20:59: Ja mehän olemme luulleet että ne ovat kuolleet sukupuuttoon  
Harry 21:03: Mutta ne ovatkin odottaneet että me lakkaamme säheltämästä ja pysymme poissa tieltä  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 21:45: Toivottavasti en häiritse  
Harry 21:47: Mutta minun tekee mieli juoda teetä  
Harry 21:48: Enkä minä juo ikinä teetä  
Harry 21:50: Voikohan se olla joku löyhäloitsun oire  
Harry 21:53: Yritin soittaa Mungoon mutta ne eivät päästäneet minua läpi  
  
Draco 22:01: Älä huolehdi  
Draco 22:03: Ei teenjuonti ole löyhäloitsun oire  
Draco 22:05: Se johtuu siitä että olet englantilainen  
Draco 22:06: Se alkaa vaikuttaa  
Draco 22:08: Sinähän olet kohta 40  
Draco 22:10: Minä soitan sinulle ihan kohta  
Draco 22:11: Mutta Harry  
Draco 22:14: Scorpius ja Albus olivat jutelleet siitä sinun puhelustasi  
Draco 22:15: Ja sinä olit kuulemma itkenyt vähän  
Draco 22:17: Ja sanonut että Scorpius on hieno poika  
Draco 22:18: Josta varmaan tulee komea aikuinen  
Draco 22:19: Jos näyttää yhtään isältään  
Draco 22:21: Ja että sinä et ollut huomannut ettei Albus ole enää lapsi  
Draco 22:22: Ja että aika menee niin nopeasti  
Draco 22:24: Mutta että sinä olet iloinen että hänellä on niin hyvä maku  
  
Harry 22:25: En voi uskoa että Albus kertoi tuon kaiken Scorpiukselle  
Harry 22:27: Se oli henkilökohtaista  
Harry 22:29: Nyt Scorpius luulee etten minä ole cool isä  
  
Draco 22:32: Harry  
Draco 22:34: Sinä et ole cool isä  
Draco 22:35: Ja hyvä niin  
Draco 22:37: Ei ole sinun hommasi olla cool  
Draco 22:39: Onneksi koska et kyllä pystyisi siihen  
Draco 22:41: Mutta halusin siis sanoa että ne olivat aika kivoja ne jutut mitä sinä olit sanonut  
Draco 22:42: Scorpiuksesta  
Draco 22:45: Ja minä tiedän kyllä että me emme ole ystäviä tai mitään  
Draco 22:46: Mutta jos olisimme  
Draco 22:48: Niin minä sanoisin kyllä että kaikesta huolimatta  
Draco 22:49: Ja vaikka et välillä ihan tajua asioita  
Draco 22:51: Niin sinusta tuli kyllä oikein hyvä aikuinen  
  
Harry 22:52: Kiitos  
Harry 22:54: En kyllä ihan tajua että miten niin en tajua asioita  
  
Draco 22:58: Älä murehdi sitä  
Draco 22:59: Onhan tässä muutakin murehdittavaa  
Draco 23:00: Pandemia  
Draco 23:01: Minä voisin nyt soittaa sinulle  
Draco 23:03: Ja jutella siitä että mitä ne pojat voisivat tehdä kondomilla  
Draco 23:05: Tai eivät välttämättä juuri meidän poikamme vaan yleisellä tasolla  
Draco 23:06: Kun se kerran mietityttää sinua  
  
Harry 23:08: Okei  
Harry 23:10: Kiitos  
  
  
**  
  
  
25\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Draco 03:12: Harry  
Draco 03:14: Jos olet jo nukahtanut  
Draco 03:15: Niin minä haluan vain lisätä  
Draco 03:17: Että tosiaan hiukan join viiniä loppuvaiheessa sitä puhelua  
Draco 03:18: Mutta vain ihan vähän  
Draco 03:21: Ja toivottavasti et järkyttynyt niistä jutuista mistä me puhuimme  
Draco 03:22: Mutta sinähän tosiaan täytät kesällä 40  
Draco 03:24: Niin ehkä sinulle voi puhua aikuisten jutuista  
Draco 03:25: Ja mehän tosiaan puhuimme ihan yleisellä tasolla  
Draco 03:27: Emmekä mitenkään henkilökohtaisesti  
Draco 03:28: Nyt minä rupean nukkumaan  
Draco 03:30: Hyvää yötä  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 06:03: Minä heräsin jostain syystä  
Harry 06:06: Tai oikeastaan heräsin siksi että joku törmäsi ikkunaan  
Harry 06:07: Ja kun menin katsomaan niin se oli lentävä nukketalo  
Harry 06:09: Ja otin sen sisään ja tein loitsunpurkuloitsun  
Harry 06:11: Siitä tuli onneksi silloin ihan tavallinen nukketalo  
Harry 06:12: Se ei siis ollut alun perin pulu tai jotain  
Harry 06:14: Juttelin vähän aikaa niiden nukkejen kanssa ja sitten yritin jatkaa nukkumista  
Harry 06:16: Mutta rupesinkin miettimään sitä mistä me juttelimme  
Harry 06:17: Illalla  
Harry 06:19: Enkä mitenkään valita koska joinain aamuina olen herännyt viiden jälkeen ja ruvennut miettimään maailmanlaajuista pandemiaa  
Harry 06:20: Niin tämä on ehdottomasti parannusta  
Harry 06:21: Mutten oikein saanut enää unta  
Harry 06:23: Ja ajattelin vain  
Harry 06:26: Että kun niitä on niin paljon  
Harry 06:28: Niitä erilaisia juttuja mistä sinä kerroit eilen  
Harry 06:29: Niin tekevätkö kaikki siis niitä samoja  
Harry 06:31: Vai onko kaikilla jotkut omat suosikit  
Harry 06:32: Ja eikö ole hirveän vaivalloista yrittää niin monenlaisia asioita  
Harry 06:33: Sängyssä  
Harry 06:35: Ja mietin myös että miten ihmeessä sinä tiedät tuon kaiken  
Harry 06:37: Oletko katsonut jotain dokumentteja  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 10:03: Helvetti minun päätäni särkee  
Draco 10:05: En muista milloin olisi viimeksi ollut krapula  
Draco 10:06: Tämähän on hirveää  
Draco 10:08: Ei se ollut tällaista silloin kun olin kaksikymmentä  
Draco 10:11: Minä join siis sen viinipullon loppuun sitten sen puhelun jälkeen  
Draco 10:12: En tiedä miksi  
Draco 10:13: Tai siis tiedän  
Draco 10:15: Minua alkoi hermostuttaa  
Draco 10:16: Kun olin puhunut sinulle siitä kaikesta  
  
Harry 10:16: Minusta tuntuu että olen syönyt niin paljon sokeria etten maista sitä enää  
Harry 10:17: Voiko niin käydä?  
  
Draco 10:17: Minusta vain tuntui että kun kerrankin pääsin juttelemaan sinulle  
Draco 10:19: Niin jotenkin sitten innostuin  
  
Harry 10:21: En minä huomannut että sinä olisit innostunut  
Harry 10:23: Sinä kuulostit ihan samanlaiselta kuin yleensä kun puhut minulle  
Harry 10:24: Tai ehkä vähän ystävällisemmältä  
Harry 10:26: Mutta muuten sellaiselta fiksulta ja terävältä  
Harry 10:27: Paitsi lopussa kun olit vähän humalassa  
  
Draco 10:28: Niin  
Draco 10:29: Tuota  
Draco 10:31: Vastatakseni kysymykseen  
Draco 10:34: Tietenkään kaikki eivät tykkää samoista jutuista  
Draco 10.36: Kaikki ihmiset ovat erilaisia  
Draco 10:37: Riippumatta siitä kenestä tykkäävät  
Draco 10:39: Minä vain innostuin luettelemaan sinulle kaikkea mitä, tuota  
Draco 10:41: Mitä voi tehdä  
Draco 10:42: Kun sinä kerran vaikutit niin uteliaalta  
  
Harry 10:44: Se oli kyllä tosiaan opettavaista  
  
Harry 11:02: Draco  
Harry 11:04: Kuulitko uutiset  
Harry 11:06: Se on Tylypahkassa  
Harry 11:07: Merlin  
Harry 11:08: Yritin soittaa Albukselle ja Lilylle mutta kumpikaan ei vastannut  
Harry 11:10: Sitten soitin Ginnylle ja hän käski minun lakata panikoimasta  
Harry 11:11: Ja jutella sinulle  
Harry 11:12: En kyllä tiedä miksi hän sanoi niin  
Harry 11:14: Entä jos ne lapset muuttavat vaikka koko linnan höyryilmapalloksi ja se lentää pois?  
Harry 11:15: Enkä minä näe Lilyä ja Albusta enää ikinä  
Harry 11:16: Enkä ole juurikaan nähnyt heitä vuosikausiin koska he ovat sisäoppilaitoksessa suurimman osan vuodesta  
Harry 11:17: Mikä helvetin systeemi sekin on  
Harry 11:18: Aina kun lapset tulevat lomalle niin he näyttävät kymmenen vuotta vanhemmilta  
Harry 11:19: On vähän vaikea hengittää jotenkin  
  
Draco 11:20: Harry  
Draco 11:21: Minä lähetän sinulle kissavideon  
Draco 11:22: Katso sitä ja hengitä hitaasti  
Draco 11:23: Sisään  
Draco 11:24: Ulos  
Draco 11:25: Sisään  
Draco 11:26: Ulos  
  
Harry 11:27: Jos minä hengittäisin noin hitaasti niin olisin jo kuollut  
Harry 11:28: Kiitos videosta  
Harry 11:29: Se kyllä auttaa  
  
Draco 11:31: Hyvä  
Draco 11:32: Tylypahkan opettajat ovat Britannian parhaita noitia ja velhoja  
Draco 11:34: Ja se linna on kuulemma valettu kiinni Skotlantiin ainakin sadalla viidelläkymmenellä eri loitsulla  
Draco 11:35: On sitä yritetty irrottaa leijuloitsulla ennenkin  
Draco 11:37: Ei se irtoa niin helposti  
  
Harry 11:38: Mutta kuulitko  
Harry 11:39: Että se oli siis tarttunut kummitukseen se virus  
Harry 11:40: Siis kummitukseen  
Harry 11:41: En tiennyt että se on mahdollista  
Harry 11:42: Mutta pakko kyllä tietää etten tiedä miten virukset toimivat  
Harry 11:43: Mietin että pitäisi ehkä katsoa Wikipediasta kun on nyt tämä pandemiakin  
Harry 11:44: Mutta sitten kun menin Wikipedian etusivulle niin siellä oli se päivän artikkeli  
Harry 11:45: Ja se oli Breisachin piirityksestä  
Harry 11:46: Tosi mielenkiintoinen juttu  
Harry 11:47: En ollut kuullut siitä muistaakseni ikinä  
Harry 11:48: Niin kuin en suurimmasta osasta muitakaan asioita  
Harry 11:49: Mutta joka tapauksessa  
Harry 11:51: Se tapahtui vuonna 1638 ja oli osa kolmikymmenvuotista sotaa  
Harry 11:52: Ja siitäkään en tiennyt mitään ennen kuin katsoin artikkelia  
Harry 11:54: Se johtui ilmeisesti katolisten ja protestanttien riidoista  
  
Draco 11:56: Harry  
Draco 11:57: Sinä olit puhumassa siitä kummituksesta  
Draco 11:59: Minä kuulin että se oli psykosomaattista  
Draco 12:01: Se kummitus kuuli liikaa miten siitä viruksesta puhuttiin ja huolestui  
Draco 12:03: Ja sillä sattui olemaan trauma koska se oli kuollut espanjantautiin vuonna 1919  
Draco 12:04: Niin sitten se oireili psykosomaattisesti ja luuli saaneensa sen taudin  
Draco 12:06: Sen takia se loihti koko kolmoskerroksen pohjois-yorkshirelaiseksi maaseuduksi  
Draco 12:07: Kävi kyllä tuuri että se kummitus oli ollut jaarli eläessään  
Draco 12:09: Niin Tylypahkan kolmoskerros on nyt käytännössä Downton Abbey  
  
Harry 12:11: En ole katsonut sitä  
Harry 12:14: En jotenkin osannut samaistua niihin hahmoihin  
  
Draco 12:15: Etkö?  
Draco 12:16: Minä kyllä osasin  
Draco 12:17: No mutta joka tapauksessa  
Draco 12:19: Kyllä Albus ja Lily pärjäävät  
Draco 12:20: Ja kuulin että rohkelikot on nyt eristetty muista  
Draco 12:21: Koska ne ovat niin rohkeita etteivät muista että virus tarttuu sillä että ne ovat muiden ihmisten kanssa tekemisissä  
Draco 12:23: Ja että nyt ei kannattaisi olla rohkea vaan viisas ja pysyä itsekseen  
Draco 12:25: Niin että Lily on joka tapauksessa hyvin eristyksissä  
Draco 12:28: Ja Albuksella on Scorpius  
  
Harry 12:45: Niin tosiaan  
Harry 12:47: Tuo helpotti  
Harry 12:49: Kiitos  
  
Draco 12:52: Jos sinua ahdistaa yhä niin voin kyllä lähettää lisää kissavideoita  
  
Harry 12:53: Lähetä vain  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 15:23: Soitin Astorialle  
Draco 15:25: Ja tajusin vasta puhelimessa että kuulostan ihan tosi huolestuneelta  
Draco 15:28: En ollut tajunnutkaan  
Draco 15:30: Se paniikki jotenkin vain tulvahti esiin  
Draco 15:33: Astoria kertoi että hän istuu parvekkeellaan ja katselee vastapäisen talon ikkunoista sisään  
Draco 15:35: Ja polttaa  
Draco 15:38: Mutta vain jotain leikkitupakoita missä ei ole nikotiinia eikä oikeastaan mitään muutakaan  
Draco 15:40: Ne on siis valmistettu taikuudella ihmisille joiden mielestä on coolia istua parvekkeella ja polttaa tupakkaa  
Draco 15:42: Mutta siis sitten hän kertoi minulle niistä vastapäisen talon ihmisistä  
Draco 15:43: Ja mitä ne ovat tehneet viime päivinä  
Draco 15:46: Yksi oli rakentanut vessapaperista linnan  
Draco 15:47: En ihan ymmärrä miksi  
Draco 15:49: Mutta se on jotenkin helpottavaa  
Draco 15:50: Että vaikka on pandemia ja ulkonaliikkumiskielto niin edelleen ihmiset rakentavat vessapaperista linnoja  
Draco 15:52: Mutta kuulitko että se virus on ilmeisesti edennyt Sveitsiin?  
Draco 15:54: Ja suklaantuotanto on vaarassa  
Draco 15:58: Koska kaikki suklaantekijät olivat olleet jossain konferenssissa ja saaneet sen viruksen siellä ja nyt ne kaikki taikovat suklaasta ihan millaisia muotoja sattuu  
Draco 16:00: Kiva kyllä että he ovat saaneet löyhäloitsun ilmeisesti aika lievänä  
Draco 16:02: Eivätkä ole ruvenneet muuttamaan ihmisiä sammakoiksi  
Draco 16:03: Mutta vähän hankalaa yritystoiminnalle että suklaakonvehdeista voi nyt tulla minkä muotoisia tahansa  
Draco 16:04: Niin kuin tissejä tai  
Draco 16:05: Tai muuta sellaista  
Draco 16:06: Osaat varmaan kuvitella  
  
Harry 16:08: En kyllä oikein osaa  
Harry 16:10: Draco  
Harry 16:11: Minulla on jotenkin huono olo  
Harry 16:13: Kissavideoista huolimatta  
Harry 16:14: Niin että voisimmekohan me mitenkään puhua mistään muusta kuin löyhäloitsusta  
Harry 16:16: Minusta vain tuntuu etten kestä ajatella sitä nyt  
  
Draco 16:18: Okei  
Draco 16:19: Minun onkin pitänyt sanoa  
Draco 16:21: Että jos en ole koskaan pyytänyt anteeksi  
Draco 16:23: Siitä että kiusasin sinua koulussa  
Draco 16:24: Niin minun varmaan pitäisi  
Draco 16:26: On ollut tarkoitus  
Draco 16:27: Vaikka se tuleekin vähän myöhässä nyt  
Draco 16:28: Se anteeksipyyntö  
Draco 16:30: Kaksikymmentäkolme vuotta myöhässä kutakuinkin  
Draco 16:31: Niin siis vain sanoa että  
Draco 16:32: Anteeksi  
  
Harry 16:34: Ei se mitään  
  
Draco 16:36: Olen tosi pahoillani  
  
Harry 16:39: Älä sure  
Harry 16:40: Siitä on kuitenkin jo vähän aikaa  
Harry 16:41: Kaksikymmentäkolme vuotta  
Harry 16:43: Ja minä huomasin kyllä jo jokin aika sitten  
Harry 16:46: Että sinä olet ihan kiva  
  
Draco 16:48: Samoin  
  
Harry 16:51: Ja että ehkä me voisimme olla ystäviä  
  
Draco 16:52: Samoin  
Draco 16:53: Tai siis  
Draco 16:54: Minunkin mielestäni me voisimme olla  
Draco 16:55: Ystäviä  
Draco 16:58: Tai jotain sellaista  
  
Harry 17:00: Hyvä  
Harry 17:01: Hienoa  
Harry 17:03: Ehkä sitten kun pääsemme karanteenista  
Harry 17:05: Ja kun tämä löyhäloitsu-epidemia menee ohi  
Harry 17:07: Niin me voisimme vaikka tehdä jotain  
Harry 17:08: Yhdessä  
Harry 17:10: Muualla kuin töissä  
  
Draco 17:13: Se olisi kivaa  
  
Harry 17:15: Hyvä juttu  
  
Draco 17:19: Niin on  
  
Harry 17:21: Minulla ei tosiaan ole mitään sinua vastaan  
Harry 17:22: Enää  
Harry 17:24: Tai siis ei ole ollut pitkään aikaan  
  
Draco 17:28: Hyvä  
Draco 17:31: Ei minullakaan ole mitään sinua vastaan  
  
Harry 17:37: Haluaisitko ehkä katsoa jotain elokuvaa  
Harry 17:39: Nyt  
  
Draco 17:43: Kyllä se käy  
  
Harry 17:47: Voitaisiin vaikka soittaa videopuhelu  
Harry 17:49: Jos sinulla on vaatteet päällä  
Harry 17:51: Tai ei se nyt niin haittaa vaikkei olisikaan  
  
Draco 17:54: Kyllä minulla on vaatteet päällä  
Draco 17:58: Minkä elokuvan haluaisit katsoa?  
  
Harry 18:01: Olisiko jotain romanttista?  
Harry 18:03: Minulla on nyt jotenkin romanttinen olo  
Harry 18:04: Outoa kyllä  
Harry 18:06: Tällaisessa tilanteessa  
  
Draco 18:08: Ei se minusta ole yhtään outoa  
Draco 18:09: Minulle sopii kaikki romanttinen  
Draco 18:11: Mitä vain haluat  
  
Harry 18:14: Okei  
Harry 18:16: Ehkä minä voisin soittaa sinulle nyt  
Harry 18:17: Niin valitaan sitten yhdessä  
  
Draco 18:18: Soita vain


	2. Chapter 2

26\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Draco 11:03: Hei  
Draco 11:05: Minä näin äsken ikkunasta miten lapsi leijutti koko perheensä talon katolle  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 14:52: Anteeksi pelasin yhtä peliä  
Harry 14:56: Ja sitten Ginny soitti minulle  
Harry 14:59: Kun huispaus on nyt tosiaan peruttu tältä kesältä  
Harry 15:01: En edes muista milloin Ginny on viimeksi itkenyt  
Harry 15:03: Ei ainakaan silloin kun me erosimme  
Harry 15:05: Minä itkin ja sanoin että se oli allergiaa  
Harry 15:07: Niin ja sitten Ginny soitti minulle vielä uudestaan äsken  
Harry 15:08: Ja puhui siitä että kyllä hän tietää ettei pitäisi murehtia huispausta  
Harry 15:09: Kun on kuitenkin vakavasta asiasta kysymys  
Harry 15:10: Ja nythän on puhuttu siitäkin miten tämä vaikuttaa talouteen  
Harry 15:11: Kun viime yönä joku oli muuttanut kaiken Irvetan kullan hattaraksi  
Harry 15:12: Ja sen palauttaminen on hidasta koska se hattarahan tarttuu kaikkialle  
Harry 15:14: Ja siihen voi ilmeisesti tukehtuakin  
Harry 15:16: En ole siis itse meinannut tukehtua hattaraan  
Harry 15:17: Mutta niin  
Harry 15:19: Sanoin hänelle että kyllä hän saa murehtia huispausta  
Harry 15:20: Ja sitten hän murehti sitä vielä jonkin aikaa  
Harry 15:25: Toivottavasti se leijuva perhe saatiin takaisin  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 17:05: Ei niitä saatu  
Draco 17:06: Kovin nopeasti  
Draco 17:08: Viranomaiset tulivat kyllä nopeasti  
Draco 17:10: Mutta ensin niillä meni vähän aikaa että ne saivat sen lapsen kiinni  
Draco 17:11: Se oli muuttanut itsensä tiikeriksi  
Draco 17:13: Lapsille ei kyllä pitäisi näyttää Avaraa luontoa  
Draco 17:16: Mutta ongelma oli tosiaan se että sille koko perheelle oli ehtinyt kehittyä korkean paikan kammo  
Draco 17:18: Sillä aikaa kun tiikeriä oli jahdattu  
Draco 17:21: Eivätkä ne suostuneet siihen että ne olisi leijutettu takaisin  
Draco 17:24: Minä ehdin juoda kaksi kuppia kahvia sillä aikaa kun ne ratkoivat sitä  
Draco 17:27: Ja tutustuin naapuriini  
Draco 17:29: Joka oli myös parvekkeella  
Draco 17:30: Kävi ilmi että olemme olleet naapureita kahdeksan vuotta  
Draco 17:32: Luulen että nyt minun pitää ruveta tervehtimään häntä rappukäytävässä  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 19:45: Minä en muuten tiedä missä sinä asut  
  
Harry 20:13: Ei sillä että olisin erityisemmin miettinyt sitä  
Harry 20:15: Kunhan minä sanoin  
Harry 20:16: En ole tulossa käymään tai mitään  
Harry 20:17: Kun on tämä karanteenikin  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 22:00: Minä voin laittaa sinulle osoitteen  
Draco 22:01: Varmuuden vuoksi  
Draco 22:03: Juttelin Astorian kanssa tänään  
Draco 22:05: Hän on saanut päähänsä että on hirveää että minä olen täällä yksin  
Draco 22:06: Ja hän sopi minulle sokkotreffit  
Draco 22:07: Skypeen  
Draco 22:09: Ne olivat juuri äsken  
Draco 22:10: En kyllä tiedä miksi kerron sinulle tätä  
Draco 22:12: Mutta se oli ihan mukava tyyppi  
Draco 22:13: Vähän huolestunut nyt tästä tilanteesta  
Draco 22:14: Mutta sitten juuri kun tilanne alkoi vähän edetä  
Draco 22:16: Niin siellä Pariisissa missä hän oli  
Draco 22:17: Niin vastapäisen talon ikkunoista alkoi valua suklaakonvehteja  
Draco 22:18: Ja sitten hän ei pystynyt enää keskittymään minuun ollenkaan  
Draco 22:19: Koska oli kuulemma ollut kuukauden karkkilakossa  
Draco 22:21: Ja se meni sitten siinä  
Draco 22:23: Harmi  
  
Harry 22:24: Harmi?  
Harry 22:25: Tykkäsitkö sinä sitten hänestä  
Harry 22:26: Mutta eikö etäsuhde ole vähän vaikea  
Harry 22:27: Pariisi-Lontoo  
Harry 22:29: Varsinkin kun on karanteenissa eikä voi edes ilmiintyä  
Harry 22:31: Ja oletko ihan varma että kannattaa antaa Astorian valita  
Harry 22:33: Minusta vain tuntuu että ehkä sinulle sopisi paremmin joku toisenlainen  
Harry 22:36: Ei sillä että se kuuluisi minulle mitenkään  
  
Draco 22:40: Harry  
Draco 22:42: Mitä sinä teet  
  
Harry 22:45: En mitään  
  
Draco 22:48: En minä siis ollut mitenkään erityisen kiinnostunut hänestä  
Draco 22:50: Edes ennen kuin hän näki suklaata ja unohti minut  
Draco 22:51: Tarkoitin vain  
Draco 22:53: Etten ole käynyt treffeillä pitkään aikaan  
Draco 22:54: Ehkä neljään kuukauteen  
Draco 22:57: Niin olisihan se mukavaa jos se olisi edennyt se tilanne  
  
Harry 23:01: Minä en ole ollut treffeillä kolmeen vuoteen  
Harry 23:03: Ja silloinkin se oli vahinko  
Harry 23:04: Meillä oli aurorien koulutuksen kehittämistiimissä yksi Amanda  
  
Draco 23:06: Muistan kyllä  
  
Harry 23:07: Niin hän kysyi haluaisinko minä lähteä joskus hänen kanssaan syömään  
Harry 23:08: Niin me menimme  
Harry 23:10: Sitten hän kysyi haluaisinko lähteä sieltä vielä lasilliselle  
Harry 23:12: Ja minulla ei ollut muutakaan niin lähdin sitten  
Harry 23:13: Ja sitten hän kysyi lähtisinkö teelle  
Harry 23:14: Niin ajattelin että miksi ei  
Harry 23:16: Kellokin oli vasta vähän yli kaksitoista  
Harry 23:17: Enkä ollut kovin uninen  
Harry 23:19: Mutta sitten kun olimme olleet siellä hänen luonaan vähän aikaa ja jutelleet niin hän yritti suudella minua  
Harry 23:20: Ja minä kaadoin teeni hänen syliinsä  
Harry 23:22: Siis vahingossa  
Harry 23:23: Onneksi se oli jo jäähtynyt  
Harry 23:25: Ja kysyin että miksi ihmeessä hän teki niin  
Harry 23:27: Niin kävi ilmi että me olimme olleet treffeillä  
  
Draco 23:31: HARRY  
  
Harry 23:33: Draco  
  
Draco 23:36: Merlin  
Draco 23:38: Mitä sinä sitten teit?  
  
Harry 23:39: Kerroin tietenkin etten ollut ajatellut häntä sillä tavalla  
Harry 23:40: Hän vaikutti vähän yllättyneeltä  
Harry 23:41: Mikä on kyllä ihan ymmärrettävää  
Harry 23:43: Hänhän oli paras koulutuksen kehittäjä mikä meillä on ollut  
  
Draco 23:47: Miten ihmeessä sinä päädyit ikinä naimisiin  
Draco 23:48: Tai älä kerro  
Draco 23:50: En halua kuulla  
Draco 23:52: Että miten ihmettelit pari vuotta miksi Ginny käyttää sinun sukunimeäsi  
  
Harry 23:54: Luulen että hän piti siitä  
  
  
**  
  
  
27\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
Harry 00:37: Minä join tässä kaljan  
Harry 00:39: Niin mietin vain  
Harry 00:42: Että millainen se oli  
Harry 00:43: Se tyyppi  
Harry 00:45: Jonka kanssa sinä kävit treffeillä  
Harry 00:47: Pariisissa  
Harry 00:48: Tai siis  
  
Draco 00:50: Ihan mukava  
Draco 00:51: Minäkin taidan ottaa kaljan  
Draco 00:53: Sitä tuli tänään kun yritin tilata pöllöpalvelusta viiniä  
Draco 00:54: Hän oli tosiaan ihan mukava  
  
Harry 00:57: Ahaa  
Harry 00:59: Onko se sinun tyyppiäsi?  
  
Draco 01:02: On  
Draco 01:04: Minulta kesti kyllä pitkään tajuta se  
Draco 01:05: Että minä pidän mukavista ihmisistä  
Draco 01:07: Ehkä se on sellainen  
Draco 01:08: Että vastakohdat vetävät toisiaan puoleensa  
Draco 01:09: Sellainen juttu  
  
Harry 01:11: Älä viitsi  
Harry 01:14: Sinä olet mukava  
  
Draco 01:16: Ei kun sinä  
Draco 01:18: Sinä olet varmaan mukavin ihminen jonka olen tavannut  
Draco 01:19: Enkä tajua miksi sen tajuaminen kesti niin pitkään  
Draco 01:20: Varmaan siksi että kiusasin sinua koulussa  
Draco 01:22: Ei olisi kyllä pitänyt  
Draco 01:23: Ehkä me olisimme sitten voineet olla kavereita  
Draco 01:24: Tai ystäviä  
Draco 01:25: Tai jotain muuta  
  
Harry 01:26: Niin millainen se oli se tyyppi  
Harry 01:27: Otin toisen kaljan  
Harry 01:28: Kerro vähän enemmän  
Harry 01:30: En edes tiedä että millainen maku sinulla on  
  
Draco 01:34: No et kyllä  
Draco 01:36: Astoriahan oli valinnut hänet  
Draco 01:37: Joten hän näytti kyllä tosi hyvältä  
Draco 01:39: Astoria tietää minun makuni aika hyvin  
  
Harry 01:41: Tumma vai vaalea  
  
Draco 01:43: Tumma  
Draco 01:44: Silmälasit  
Draco 01:46: Pitempi kuin minä  
Draco 01:48: Harteikas mutta sellaisella hontelolla tavalla  
Draco 01:49: Ja pukeutuu vähän hassusti  
  
Harry 01:51: Okei  
  
Draco 01:54: Kuvailin siis nyt sitä tyyppiä jonka kanssa olin tänään treffeillä  
Draco 01:56: Ja hän oli kyllä siis tosi mukava  
Draco 01:57: Ja sellainen empaattinen ja huomaavainen  
Draco 01:58: Kunnes näki suklaata  
Draco 02:00: Mutta niinhän voi käydä kenelle vain  
Draco 02:02: Millainen maku sinulla on?  
Draco 02:03: Millaisista ihmisistä sinä tykkäät  
  
Harry 02:05: No tuota  
Harry 02:07: En ole miettinyt  
Harry 02:08: Se ei ole tuntunut kovin ajankohtaiselta  
  
Draco 02:09: Mutta etkö  
Draco 02:10: Etkö haluaisi parisuhdetta  
Draco 02:11: Tai jotain sellaista  
  
Harry 02:13: No tuota  
Harry 02:14: Haluaisin kyllä  
Harry 02:16: Mutta en oikein tapaa uusia ihmisiä  
Harry 02:17: Enkä juttele kenellekään  
Harry 02:18: Niin se on vähän vaikeaa  
Harry 02:20: Niin kuin että nytkin minä olen jutellut vain sinun kanssasi  
Harry 02:22: Siitä asti kun me jouduimme karanteeniin  
Harry 02:23: Tai tietenkin myös Ginnyn ja lapsien  
Harry 02:25: Mutta pääasiassa sinun  
Harry 02:26: Enkä ole oikein edes kaivannutkaan muuta juttuseuraa  
Harry 02:28: Jos voisin vaan jutella sinun kanssasi niin se riittäisi ihan hyvin  
Harry 02:29: Vaikea kuvitella että kyllästyisin sinuun  
Harry 02:31: Varmaan siksi kun olen tuntenut sinut niin pitkään mutten oikeastaan ole jutellut sinulle ennen kuin nyt  
Harry 02:33: Mutta siis  
Harry 02:34: Kenen kanssa minä muka seurustelisin  
  
Draco 02:38: Harry  
  
Harry 02:38: Mutta minä olen tietenkin iloinen sinun puolestasi  
Harry 02:40: Kun pääsit treffeille Pariisiin  
Harry 02:42: Ja kun se nainen oli mukava  
Harry 02:44: Ja pitkä ja hontelo ja silmälasipäinen  
Harry 02:46: Jos sinä kerran tykkäät sellaisista  
Harry 02:49: Enkä ymmärrä miksei hän tykkäisi sinusta niin että sinulla on varmaan hyvät mahdollisuudet  
Harry 02:51: Ehkä teillä sujuu ensi kerralla paremmin  
Harry 02:53: Sitten kun hän on saanut suklaata  
  
Draco 02:56: Harry  
Draco 02:57: Ei se ollut nainen  
  
Harry 02:59: Kuka ei ollut nainen?  
  
Draco 03:01: HARRY  
Draco 03:03: Se tyyppi jonka kanssa minä kävin treffeillä  
Draco 03:05: Se ei ollut nainen  
  
Harry 03:07: Hitto  
Harry 03:08: Minä pudotin kaljan lattialle  
Harry 03:10: Tiedätkö mitään hyviä puhdistusloitsuja?  
Harry 03:11: Tämä matto on Ginnyltä lainassa  
  
Harry 03:32: Draco  
Harry 03:33: Minä sain sen maton nyt puhdistettua  
Harry 03:35: Tai jäi siihen pieni läntti  
Harry 03:37: Oletko vielä hereillä?  
  
Harry 03:54: Draco?  
  
Harry 04:23: Ehkä menit jo nukkumaan  
Harry 04:26: Minunkin varmaan pitäisi  
Harry 04:28: Mutta jostain syystä otin uuden kaljan  
Harry 04:31: Näihinhän jää koukkuun  
  
Harry 05:03: Mietin vain  
Harry 05:06: Että jos se ei ollut nainen  
Harry 05:09: Niin oliko se sitten mies  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 10:03: Kyllä se oli mies  
Draco 10:05: Harry  
Draco 10:07: Minä tavallaan kyllä tiesin ettet sinä ollut ihan tajunnut tätä asiaa  
Draco 10:08: Mutta yllätit minut silti  
Draco 10:10: Niin siksi minä menin nukkumaan tuolla tavalla yllättäen  
Draco 10:12: Sitä paitsi en oikein tiennyt mitä sanoisin sinulle  
Draco 10:13: Enkä tiedä vieläkään  
Draco 10:15: Mutta ajattelin että paras sanoa vielä yksi asia  
Draco 10:17: Jos sinä et vielä älynnyt sitä  
Draco 10:18: Niin minä siis pidän miehistä  
Draco 10:20: Seksuaalisessa mielessä  
Draco 10:21: Tai muutenkin  
Draco 10:23: Mutta myös seksuaalisessa  
Draco 10:25: Nyt minä rupean pelaamaan  
Draco 10:27: Sain Xboxin asennettua kun katsoin seitsemän Youtube-ohjetta jotka Scorpius lähetti  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 11:06: Harry  
Draco 11:08: Jos sinä olet vihainen jostain niin minä suutun ihan hitosti  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 12:21: Harry  
Draco 12:25: Jos sinä olet vihainen siitä etten kertonut että olen homo niin haluan vain sanoa että se on ihan hiton epäreilua  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 13:03: Harry jos sinä olet vihainen siitä että minä olen homo niin en puhu sinulle enää ikinä  
Draco 13:05: Tämä ei ole mitenkään henkilökohtaista  
Draco 13:08: Enkä ruvennut juomaan viiniä keskellä päivää  
Draco 13:11: Vaikka pöllökuljetus toi sitä minulle VIHDOIN  
Draco 13:13: Tämä peli on ihan hyvä  
Draco 13:14: _Assassin’s Creed_ jotain  
Draco 13:16: Minä tapan kaikki  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 13:48: Harry  
Draco 13:49: Tai ei mitään  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 14:37: Harry  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 15:04: Uskomatonta minä nukuin kolmeen asti  
Harry 15:07: En tiedä onko niin ikinä käynyt  
Harry 15:08: Ja minulla on krapula  
Harry 15:10: Tämä on ihan hirveää  
Harry 15:13: Ei olisi pitänyt ruveta juomaan kaljaa ja katsomaan Temptation Island Velho-Englantia kun sinä hävisit  
Harry 15:17: Mutta se tuntui silloin hyvältä ajatukselta  
Harry 15:20: Minä luen nuo sinun lähettämäsi viestit ihan kohta  
Harry 15:21: Sitten kun olen saanut kahvia  
Harry 15:23: Ja löytänyt aurinkolasit  
  
Draco 15:30: Ei niissä siis ollut mitään tärkeää  
Draco 15:32: Mukavaa että heräsit  
  
Harry 15:42: Draco  
Harry 15:46: En minä ole suuttunut  
Harry 15:47: Tietenkään  
Harry 15:48: Merlin  
Harry 15:50: Eihän se liity minuun mitenkään  
Harry 15:51: Olen vain yllättynyt  
Harry 15:52: Tai en edes kovin yllättynyt  
Harry 15:54: Minulla on sellainen olo  
Harry 15:55: Että sinä olet ehkä hyvin hienovaraisesti koettanut kertoa minulle  
Harry 15:58: En tiedä onko näistä aurinkolaseista hirveästi apua  
Harry 16:01: Minusta tuntuu etten pysty nyt katsomaan puhelimen näyttöä  
  
Draco 16:03: Ei se mitään  
  
Harry 16:07: Mitä sinä teet?  
Harry 16:09: Minä voisin soittaa sinulle  
Harry 16:11: Ja katsottaisiin joku elokuva  
Harry 16:14: Haluaisin jotain romanttista  
Harry 16:17: Mutta ei huvita yksin  
  
Draco 16:18: Okei  
  
Harry 16:21: Hyvä  
Harry 16:23: Odota minä käyn laittamassa kaikki verhot kiinni ja sitten soitan sinulle  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 19:03: Minusta se loppu oli ihan epärealistinen  
Draco 19:05: Yhtäkkiä kaikki vain ratkesi  
Draco 19:07: Niin ei käy oikeassa elämässä  
  
Harry 19:10: Kylläpä käy  
Harry 19:13: Ainakin voisi käydä  
Harry 19:14: Niin  
Harry 19:17: Että yhtäkkiä vaan tajuaa että on koko ajan tykännyt jostain joka on ollut ihan nenän edessä  
Harry 19:20: Se on ihan mahdollista  
Harry 19:21: Minulla on nälkä  
Harry 19:24: Taidan tilata pitsan  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 20:31: Ne lähettivät vahingossa kaksi pitsaa  
Harry 20:33: Mikä se sinun osoitteesi on  
Harry 20:35: Voin lähettää toisen sinulle  
  
Draco 20:41: Ei sinun välttämättä tarvitse  
  
Harry 20:44: Minä teen sen ihan mielelläni  
  
Draco 20:53: Korskekuja 1 A 33  
  
Harry 20:57: Ahaa  
Harry 20:59: Onko se se hieno valkoinen talo  
Harry 21:01: Joka hohtaa pimeässä  
Harry 21:04: Olen aina miettinyt millaista siellä on sisällä päin  
Harry 21:06: Lähetän nyt pöllöni  
Harry 21:08: Älä yritä silittää sitä  
Harry 21:09: Se ei luota vieraisiin miehiin  
  
22:01: _Draco lähetti sinulle videon._  
  
Harry 22:04: Draco  
Harry 22:06: Miksi sinä laitoit minulle videon jossa sinä silität minun pöllöäni  
Harry 22:07: Ja miksi sinä syöt pitsaa makuuhuoneessa  
Harry 22:09: Sinun sänkysi näyttää hyvältä  
Harry 22:10: Onko se kova vai pehmeä?  
Harry 22:12: Mistä sinä ostit sen?  
  
Draco 22:14: Enemmänkin kova  
Draco 22:16: Ostin sen _Noidutuista huonekaluista_  
Draco 22:17: Kuulemma se on nyt kiinni kun kaikki niiden huonekalut rupesivat puhumaan  
Draco 22:19: Tai ensin peilit  
Draco 22:21: Ne olivat ruvenneet solvaamaan asiakkaita  
Draco 22:23: Kaikki mallit  
Draco 22:24: Eivät vain ne mitä pidetään kellarissa  
Draco 22:26: Koska jotkuthan tykkäävät sellaisesta  
Draco 22:27: Mutta siis sitten oli käynyt ilmi että myymäläpäälliköllä on löyhäloitsu  
Draco 22:29: Mutta tämä on kyllä hyvä sänky  
Draco 22:31: Suosittelen  
Draco 22:33: Sopivan kova  
Draco 22:36: Voit tulla joskus kokeilemaan  
  
Harry 22:40: Minulla on vain patja  
  
Draco 22:40: Mitä?  
  
Harry 22:41: Patja  
Harry 22:42: Ostin sen kirpputorilta kun Ginny jätti minut  
Harry 22:44: Ajattelin että se on ihan riittävän hyvä minulle  
Harry 22:47: Siinä on reikä  
Harry 22:49: Mutta se on ihan hyvällä kohdalla se reikä  
Harry 22:50: Laitan siihen yleensä kyynärpään  
Harry 22:52: Ei ole vain tullut hankittua uutta  
  
Draco 22:56: Mutta jos sinulla sattuisi olemaan vaikka seuraa  
Draco 22:57: Niin missä sinä sitten  
Draco 22:58: Tai te  
Draco 23:00: Tai en kyllä sittenkään kysy  
Draco 23:02: En missään tapauksessa halua tietää mitä sinä vastaisit  
  
Harry 23:04: Niin kysy mitä?  
Harry 23:05: Kuule  
Harry 23:07: Minullakin on yksi kysymys  
Harry 23:09: Joko sinä lähetit minun pöllöni kotiin?  
Harry 23:10: Se ei ollut se kysymys  
Harry 23:11: On vain vähän yksinäistä  
  
Draco 23:13: Lähetin  
Draco 23:14: Se ei olisi halunnut lähteä  
Draco 23:16: Kysy vain  
  
Harry 23:17: Miten sinä tiesit?  
Harry 23:18: Että sinä olet  
Harry 23:19: Tai siis että tykkäät  
  
Draco 23:20: Tajusin jo  
  
Harry 23:21: Tai siis  
Harry 23:22: Pitikö sinun suudella miehiä kokeeksi  
Harry 23:24: Vai tiesitkö sinä vain  
  
Draco 23:26: No tuota  
Draco 23:27: Minä menin naimisiin kauniin naisen kanssa joka oli minun paras ystäväni ja niin edelleen  
Draco 23:29: Ja sitten me olimme naimisissa viisi vuotta  
Draco 23:31: Ja sitten minä jätin hänet vaikken tiennyt miksi  
Draco 23:32: Ja sitten halusin hänet takaisin  
Draco 23:34: Mutta hän ei suostunut vaan jättikin minut  
Draco 23:37: Ja se oli ihan hirveää  
Draco 23:40: Ja minä kävin joka aamu juoksemassa  
Draco 23:43: Ja sitten rupesin miettimään miksi jään aina lehtikioskilla tuijottamaan yhtä tiettyä lehteä  
Draco 23:44: Se oli _Wizard Fashion Spring 2005_ ja siinä kannessa oli sellainen tosi komea mies  
Draco 23:45: Ja sitten minä lopulta ostin sen lehden ja selailin sitä  
Draco 23:47: Kotona iltaisin  
Draco 23:48: Ja joskus yöllä  
Draco 23:49: Niin siitä se sitten alkoi selvitä  
Draco 23:50: Tai kyllä minä myös kävin baarissa ja suutelin miehiä  
Draco 23:51: Harry  
  
Harry 23:53: Niin?  
  
Draco 23:54: Minäkin haluaisin kysyä sinulta yhtä juttua  
  
Harry 23:57: No mitä?  
  
Draco 23:59: Kai sinä tajuat että minä tykkään sinusta?  
  
  
**  
  
  
28\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Harry 08:03: Oletko hereillä  
Harry 08:05: Halusin vaan sanoa että en tahallani jättänyt vastaamatta kun sinä yritit soittaa eilen  
Harry 08:06: Sen jälkeen kun olit kysynyt sitä juttua  
Harry 08:08: Mutta siinä kävi niin että minä pudotin puhelimen kahvimukiin  
Harry 08:10: Jossa sattui olemaan kahvia  
Harry 08:11: Mikä on vähän huolestuttavaa koska se muki on ollut tuossa pöydällä ainakin neljä päivää  
Harry 08:13: Tein tietenkin kiireesti pari riisiloitsua  
Harry 08:16: Ja koetin soittaa sinulle sitten kun sain puhelimen taas päälle  
Harry 08:17: Mutta sinä et vastannut  
Harry 08:19: Niin kuin varmaan tiedät  
Harry 08:20: Niin halusin vain sanoa  
Harry 08:23: Että pitäisi viedä kahvimukit aiemmin tiskiin  
Harry 08:25: Ja ehkä sinä voisit soittaa minulle sitten kun heräät  
  
Draco 08:48: En voi  
  
Harry 08:49: Minä olen pahoillani siitä kahvijutusta  
Harry 08:51: Ja oikeastaan olen pahoillani siitäkin etten vain vastannut heti viestillä kun sinä kysyit sitä  
Harry 08:54: Ja myös siitä etten ole vieläkään vastannut siihen kysymykseen  
Harry 08:56: Ja oikeastaan olen pahoillani kaikesta muustakin  
Harry 08:57: Varmuuden vuoksi  
Harry 08:59: Minä aioin kyllä vastata  
Harry 09:02: Kirjoitin ainakin kolme viestiä  
Harry 09:04: Mutta ne kuulostivat ihan typeriltä  
Harry 09:05: Niin kuin minä en jotenkin tajuaisi asioita  
Harry 09:07: Enkä halunnut että sinä ajattelet että minä en tajua asioita  
Harry 09:09: Niin en sitten lähettänyt niitä viestejä  
Harry 09:11: Ja sitten olikin mennyt puoli tuntia ja sinä yritit soittaa ja minä heitin puhelimen sinne kahvimukiin  
Harry 09:12: Mutta en siis tosiaan tiennyt että siellä olisi kahvia  
Harry 09:13: Voisitko mitenkään soittaa minulle?  
  
Draco 09:15: En  
Draco 09:16: Minä olen menettänyt ääneni  
Draco 09:17: Pitäisi mennä Mungoon  
Draco 09:18: Yritin soittaa sinne  
Draco 09:20: Kun nythän on se ohjeistus että sinne pitää ensin soittaa kun on tällainen erikoistilanne  
Draco 09:22: Muuten ne tekevät varmuustoimena heti ensimmäiseksi kaikki taikuudenriisumisloitsut ja se vie resursseja ja kuulemma tuntuu tosi epämiellyttävältä  
Draco 09:23: Niin kuin olisi alasti  
Draco 09:25: Mutta väärässä seurassa  
Draco 09:26: Ellei sitten ole lääkärifantasioita  
Draco 09:28: Mutta siis sen takia sinne pitää soittaa ensin  
Draco 09:30: Ja minä soitin sinne ja yritin kertoa että olen menettänyt ääneni  
Draco 09:31: Mutta ne eivät kuulleet kun minä puhuin  
  
Harry 09:43: Miten niin olet menettänyt äänesi?  
Harry 09:46: Onko sinulla flunssa?  
Harry 09:48: Mistä hitosta sinä sait sen?  
Harry 09:49: Onneksi et saanut löyhäloitsua  
  
Draco 09:51: Tuota  
  
Harry 09:53: Draco  
Harry 09:54: Sano ettei sinulla ole löyhäloitsua  
Harry 09:56: Sen takiako sinä sanoit minulle eilen että tykkäät minusta?  
  
Draco 09:58: En tietenkään  
Draco 10:00: Ei minulla ollut sitä silloin  
Draco 10:01: Tai siis  
Draco 10:03: Ei varmaan ole vieläkään  
Draco 10:04: Mutta siinä kävi niin että minä jotenkin järkytyin  
Draco 10:06: Kun tajusin että olin laittanut sinulle sen viestin  
Draco 10:07: Ja näin että sinä kirjoitit viestiä  
Draco 10:08: Ja lakkasit kirjoittamasta  
Draco 10:09: Ja rupesit uudestaan kirjoittamaan  
Draco 10:11: Se oli aivan hirvittävää kärsimystä  
Draco 10:12: Sellaista ei voi kuvitella ellei ole itse kokenut  
Draco 10:13: Ja sitten minä yritin soittaa sinulle etkä sinä vastannut  
Draco 10:14: Enkä vain kestänyt enempää  
Draco 10:15: Niin lähdin ulos  
  
Harry 10:16: MITÄ  
  
Draco 10:17: Kello oli melkein yksi  
Draco 10:18: Ajattelin että eihän kaduilla edes ole ketään  
Draco 10:20: Ja pitäähän virustenkin nukkua  
Draco 10:21: Kai  
Draco 10:23: Tai en oikeastaan hirveästi ajatellut  
Draco 10:24: Tai ajattelin sinua  
Draco 10:25: Mutta ei siitä nyt sen enempää  
Draco 10:26: Niin sitten minä otin takkini ja lähdin  
Draco 10:27: En pistänyt edes housuja jalkaan  
Draco 10:28: Päällyshousuja  
Draco 10:30: Ajattelin että kävelen vain korttelin ympäri  
Draco 10:31: Mutta sitten ensimmäisen kulman kohdalla  
Draco 10:32: Sieltä kulman takaa nousi sellainen hohtavasilmäinen lapsi ja osoitti minua  
Draco 10:33: Ja minä avasin suuni  
Draco 10:35: Mutta sitten minun suustani tulikin vain perhonen  
Draco 10:37: Eikä yhtään ääntä  
Draco 10:39: Käännyin ympäri ja juoksin kotiin ja sitten yskin vähän aikaa perhosia ulos ikkunasta kunnes ne loppuivat  
Draco 10:42: Minä kyllä mietin että olisi pitänyt laittaa sinulle viesti vielä sitten  
Draco 10:43: Mutta en tiennyt mitä olisin sanonut  
  
Harry 10:47: Mitä perhosia ne olivat?  
  
Draco 10:49: Mistä minä tiedän?  
Draco 10:50: Niillä oli siivet  
  
Harry 10:51: Sinut pitäisi kyllä viedä Mungoon  
Harry 10:52: Minä voin soittaa sinun puolestasi  
  
Draco 10:54: Etkä voi  
  
Harry 10:56: Voinpas  
Harry 10:57: Minä osaan yhä puhua  
  
Draco 11:00: Tarkoitin ettei se ole sinun asiasi  
  
Harry 11:02: Minä soitan sinne  
Harry 11:03: Nyt heti  
Harry 11:05: Oletko ihan varma ettet tiedä mitä perhosia ne olivat?  
  
Draco 11:08: Minä olen muuttanut mieleni  
Draco 11:10: En minä sittenkään tykkää sinusta  
  
Harry 11:12: Mungon työntekijät tulevat hakemaan sinua kohta  
Harry 11:13: He käskivät varoittamaan että he aikovat tehdä taikuudenriisumisloitsun ja että se voi tuntua vähän epämiellyttävältä  
Harry 11:14: Siltä kuin olisi alasti  
Harry 11:15: Niin että he käskivät varautumaan siihen henkisesti  
Harry 11:16: Ja laittamaan muuten vaatteet päälle  
  
Draco 11:18: Hyvä kun muistutit  
Draco 11:19: Minä tykkään sinusta ihan vähän  
  
Harry 11:22: Onko sinulla muuten minun pöllöni?  
Harry 11:24: Se ei tullut kotiin eilen  
Harry 11:25: Toivottavasti se ei ole taas jäänyt kavereiden kanssa roikkumaan jonnekin  
Harry 11:26: Keskellä yötä  
Harry 11:27: Kun on pandemia ja kaikkea  
  
Draco 11:29: Se on minulla  
Draco 11:30: Se ei suostunut lähtemään  
Draco 11:32: Ja nukkui minun sängyssäni  
  
Harry 11:35: Minä en edes tiennyt että se nukkuu  
Harry 11:36: Mitä sinä olet tehnyt sille?  
Harry 11:37: Et kai antanut sille suklaata?  
  
Draco 11:38: Nyt ne tulivat hakemaan minua  
Draco 11:39: Hyvästi  
  
Harry 11:41: Käske minun pöllöni tulla kotiin  
Harry 11:43: Minä pidän sille puhuttelun  
Harry 11:46: Draco  
Harry 11:47: Draco?  
  
  
**  
  
Harry 17:03: Draco  
Harry 17:05: Siltä varalta ettet selviä  
Harry 17:06: Halusin vain sanoa että ei minua haittaa että sinä tykkäät minusta  
Harry 17:07: Se ei haittaa ollenkaan  
Harry 17:09: Mutta haluaisin vähän lisätietoja  
Harry 17:11: Niin kuin että millä tavalla tarkalleen ottaen sinä tykkäät minusta  
Harry 17:12: Ja mistä saakka  
Harry 17:14: Ei sinun tietenkään ole pakko kertoa  
Harry 17:15: Minua vain kiinnostaa  
Harry 17:18: Niin ja kysy että mitä perhosia ne olivat  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 18:13: Minähän en tosiaan ole käynyt treffeillä kolmeen vuoteen  
Harry 18:15: Niin kuin kerroin  
Harry 18:16: Ja silloinkin se tosiaan tapahtui vahingossa  
Harry 18:18: Niin että minä saatan olla hiukan ruosteessa näissä asioissa  
Harry 18:20: Enkä ole ihan varma että mikä se minun niin sanottu seksuaalinen suuntautumiseni on  
Harry 18:21: Koska sinähän esimerkiksi et ole mitenkään epämiellyttävä  
Harry 18:23: Epämiellyttävän näköinen  
Harry 18:25: Eikä sinun luonteesikaan ole epämiellyttävä  
Harry 18:26: Nykyään  
Harry 18:27: Kun olet ystävällinen minulle  
Harry 18:29: Mutta entä jos minä pidän sinua kuumana vain siksi että sinä olet niin kuuma  
Harry 18:31: Entä jos minä en kuitenkaan ole homo  
Harry 18:34: Tai jotain sellaista  
Harry 18:36: Miksi sitä nyt kutsutaankaan  
  
Harry 18:55: Minä soitin Hermionelle ja selitin hänelle tilanteen ja kysyin että miksi sitä kutsutaan  
Harry 18:58: Ja hän sanoi että minun pitää ehdottomasti noudattaa karanteenia eikä lähteä etsimään sinua Mungosta  
Harry 19:00: Mitä en siis todellakaan ollut aikonut tehdä  
Harry 19:02: En tajua miten hän arvasi  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 20:03: Tilasin nettikaupasta perhoskirjan  
Harry 20:05: Minun pöllöni ei ole muuten vieläkään tullut takaisin  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 21:40: Haluatko sinä siis mennä minun kanssani treffeille tai jotain?  
Harry 21:42: Sitäkö sinä tarkoitit?  
Harry 21:45: Ja haluatko sinä suudella?  
Harry 21:47: Koska en sano että minulla olisi mitään sitä vastaan  
Harry 21:48: Mutta se tuntuu aika hurjalta  
Harry 21:50: Näin kolmen vuoden jälkeen  
Harry 21:52: Että sitä vain että toivottavasti me voimme aloittaa varovasti  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 22:48: Jos sinä et haluakaan suudella minua niin olen pahoillani että oletin niin  
Harry 22:51: Se vain jotenkin lipsahti  
Harry 22:53: Kun olin ajatellut sinua koko illan  
Harry 22:54: Ehkä sinä et myöskään halua rakastella minun kanssani  
Harry 22:57: Niin haluan sanoa että en ole ajatellut myöskään sitä koko iltaa  
Harry 22:59: Minun pöllöni tuli nyt ja siinä on pitsanmuruja  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 23:04: Harry  
Draco 23:07: Se pöllö on käynyt jossain kotimatkalla  
Draco 23:09: Se oli ihan puhdas kun työnsin sen ulos ikkunasta  
Draco 23:12: Ja lakkaa nyt puhumasta niistä perhosista  
Draco 23:15: Ne olivat sitruunaperhosia  
  
Harry 23:16: Hyvä  
Harry 23:17: Tai siis  
Harry 23:18: Hyvä että olet hengissä  
Harry 23:19: Laitoin sinulle pari viestiä  
Harry 23:23: En ollut ihan varma jäisitkö henkiin  
  
Draco 23:25: Huomasin  
Draco 23:27: Mutta minä pääsin nyt kotiin  
Draco 23:29: Ja minulla ei ole löyhäloitsua mutta nyt minun pitää olla taas karanteenissa koska se voi tarttua Mungosta  
Draco 23:31: Ja se taikuudenriisumisloitsu tosiaan oli aika villi  
Draco 23:32: Myös hyvällä tavalla  
Draco 23:35: Mutta ei puhuta siitä nyt sen enempää  
Draco 23:37: Minä pystyn taas puhumaan  
  
Harry 23:40: Okei  
Harry 23:42: Onpa helpottavaa  
  
Draco 23:45: Niin että jos sinä haluaisit jutella puhelimessa  
Draco 23:46: Niin nyt se onnistuisi  
  
Harry 23:48: Niin tuota  
Harry 23:50: Kyllä me voimme jutella ihan viesteilläkin  
Harry 23:52: Minun kurkkuni on hiukan käheä  
Harry 23:54: Odota hetki  
Harry 23:57: Minä teen itselleni voileivän  
Harry 23:58: Ja pesen pöllöni  
  
Draco 23:59: Okei  
  
  
29\. MAALISKUUTA  
  
  
Draco 00:13: Kuule  
Draco 00:15: Sillä aikaa kun sinä peset pöllöäsi  
Draco 00:16: Niin minä sanon jotain  
Draco 00:17: Nimittäin  
Draco 00:19: Jos minä jotain opin siitä että olin viisi vuotta naimisissa naisen kanssa vaikken tykkää naisista  
Draco 00:20: Sillä tavalla  
Draco 00:23: Niin siis opin sen että kannattaa kommunikoida omista toiveista ja huolista  
Draco 00:24: Sen takia että yrittää vältellä niitä viisi vuotta  
Draco 00:26: Tai oikeastaan opin sen kun menin vihdoin terapiaan  
Draco 00:28: Mutta siis  
Draco 00:31: Halusin sanoa että  
Draco 00:34: Kyllä minä haluaisin suudella sinua  
  
Harry 00:35: Niinkö?  
  
Draco 00:36: Luulin että olit pesemässä pöllöäsi  
  
Harry 00:37: En saanut vielä aloitettua  
Harry 00:38: Minua tosiaan ei varsinaisesti haittaisi  
Harry 00:40: Jos sinä suutelisit minua  
Harry 00:41: Teoriassa  
  
Draco 00:43: Harry  
Draco 00:45: Minä olen jutellut sinun kanssasi siitä asti kun me jouduimme karanteeniin  
Draco 00:46: Joka päivä  
Draco 00:48: Niin paljon että minun on pitänyt tehdä puhelimeen jäähdytysloitsuja välillä ettei se kuumene liikaa  
Draco 00:49: Ja me olemme jutelleet sinun rakkauselämästäsi ja minun rakkauselämästäni ja kaikesta  
Draco 00:51: Etkä sinä ole kertaakaan sanonut että tykkäisit miehistä  
  
Harry 00:55: No mistä hitosta minä voisin sen tietää  
Harry 00:57: Anteeksi  
Harry 00:58: Minä olen vähän hermostunut  
  
Draco 01:02: Niin minäkin  
Draco 01:05: Minun mielestäni me voisimme myös mennä treffeille  
Draco 01:07: Sitten kun tämä pandemia menee ohi  
Draco 01:10: Eli ehkä kesällä  
  
Harry 01:12: Kuulostaa hyvältä  
Harry 01:13: Sitten minä ehdin valmistautua  
  
Draco 01:15: Et sinä voi valmistautua siihen mitenkään  
  
Harry 01:18: Enkö  
Harry 01:21: Ajattelin että siitä löytyisi jotain Youtube-videoita  
  
Draco 01:24: Ja mitä hakusanoja meinasit käyttää kun etsit niitä  
Draco 01:26: Jos löydät jonkun hyvän videon niin linkitä minullekin  
  
Harry 01:30: Okei  
Harry 01:32: Draco  
  
Draco 01:35: Harry  
  
Harry 01:38: Miten kauan?  
Harry 01:40: Siis miten kauan sinä olet ajatellut minusta  
Harry 01:41: Jotain sellaista  
  
Draco 01:47: En ole ihan varma  
Draco 01:49: Ehkä pari vuotta  
  
Harry 01:52: Pari vuotta  
Harry 01:55: ???  
  
Draco 01:59: Niin  
Draco 02:03: Tai tietysti sitä ennenkin  
Draco 02:05: Siitä asti kun tajusin että tykkään miehistä  
Draco 02:07: Niin asiat alkoivat näyttäytyä jotenkin uudella tavalla  
Draco 02:08: Niin kuin se että miksi en ikinä hirveästi tykännyt suutelemisesta  
Draco 02:10: Tai seksistä  
Draco 02:12: Ja että miksi minulla oli pakkomielle sinusta koulussa  
Draco 02:13: Enkä yritä sanoa että se johtui siitä että olin ihastunut sinuun  
Draco 02:15: Vaikka ehkä se johtui siitä että olin ihastunut sinuun  
Draco 02:16: Ja kasvatuksesta  
Draco 02:18: Mutta olin myös kusipää  
Draco 02:20: Eikä ketään saa kiusata vaikka olisi kuinka ihastunut  
Draco 02:22: Mutta joskus ennen nukkumaanmenoa  
Draco 02:23: Minä vain makasin valveilla ja mietin miten ärsyttävä sinä olit  
Draco 02:25: Miten ärsyttävältä sinä näytit  
Draco 02:26: Kun sinulla oli tukka ja kaikki  
Draco 02:27: Olkapäät  
Draco 02:28: Naama  
Draco 02:30: Niin tällä tavalla jälkikäteen ajateltuna  
Draco 02:31: Ehkä siinä oli vähän sellaista homoeroottista sävyä  
Draco 02:33: Toivottavasti et nyt järkyttynyt  
Draco 02:34: Hirveästi  
  
Harry 02:38: Kyllä minä järkytyin  
Harry 02:41: Mutta ei se mitään  
Harry 02:43: Ja minun on varmaan paras kertoa  
Harry 02:45: Että minunkin mielestäni sinä olit ihan hirveän ärsyttävä  
Harry 02:48: Ja minä puhuin kaikille siitä miten ärsyttävä sinä olit  
Harry 02:49: Niin että se oli molemminpuolista  
  
Draco 02:53: Hyvä  
Draco 02:56: Mutta nyt aikuisena  
Draco 02:58: Niin se ehkä nousi uudestaan pintaan pari vuotta sitten  
Draco 03:00: Muistatko sen yhden ministeriön virkistysillan  
Draco 03:01: Sen jälkeen kun se uusi taikaoliolaki oli vihdoin mennyt läpi  
Draco 03:02: Kun kaikki olivat olleet ihan stressaantuneita siitä puoli vuotta  
Draco 03:04: Sen jossa sinä yritit tanssia  
  
Harry 03:06: En missään tapauksessa  
  
Draco 03:07: Ja minä katselin  
Draco 03:08: Ja mietin että sinä olet kyllä ihan samanlainen kuin lapsena  
Draco 03:09: Ja sitten sinä otit paidan pois  
Draco 03:11: Ja heitit sen ja se osui kattoon  
Draco 03:13: Ja jäi jumiin  
Draco 03:15: Ja sitten kaikki yrittivät irrottaa sitä  
Draco 03:16: Ja sinä näytit tosi onnettomalta  
Draco 03:18: Ja minä mietin että sinä olet kyllä ihan samanlainen kuin teininä  
Draco 03:19: Ja sitten se vain jäi minun mieleeni  
Draco 03:21: Koko yöksi  
Draco 03:24: Se miten sinä seisoit siellä ilman paitaa  
  
Harry 03:29: Se paita jäi tahmaiseksi  
Harry 03:31: Ilmeisesti ministeriön katossa on edelleen joku kärpästenpyydystysloitsu 1800-luvulta  
Harry 03:34: Minä käytin sitä paitaa yhtenä jouluna ja se pyydysti aika monta kärpästä  
  
Draco 03:40: Nyt minun kyllä pitää mennä nukkumaan  
  
Harry 03:41: Draco  
Harry 03:42: Älä mene  
Harry 03:43: Tai siis  
Harry 03:44: Mitä me nyt teemme?  
  
Draco 03:46: Voisimme ehkä nukkua  
Draco 03:47: Ja odottaa että pandemia menee ohi  
Draco 03:48: Ja jutella niin kuin tähänkin asti  
  
Harry 03:52: Mutta sinä tykkäät minusta  
  
Draco 03:54: Niin  
Draco 03:56: Ei minua tarvitsisi muistuttaa siitä  
  
Harry 03:59: Sinä haluat suudella minua  
  
Draco 04:02: Minä tiedän kyllä  
Draco 04:04: Ei tarvitse muistuttaa  
  
Harry 04:07: Ja haluat mennä minun kanssani treffeille  
Harry 04:09: Minä vain mietin että  
Harry 04:11: Haluatkohan sinä rakastella  
  
Draco 04:12: HARRY  
Draco 04:13: Minä menen nyt nukkumaan  
Draco 04:15: HYVÄÄ YÖTÄ  
  
Harry 04:25: Okei  
Harry 04:27: Hyvää yötä  
Harry 04:28: Minä etsin tässä ohjevideoita  
Harry 04:29: Youtubesta ei löytynyt  
Harry 04:31: Mutta yhdeltä toiselta sivustolta kyllä  
Harry 04:33: Mutta minä haluan vain kertoa että  
Harry 04:34: Minä en sitten taivu kovinkaan paljon  
  
  
**  
  
  
Draco 10:03: Harry  
Draco 10:04: Luitko jo Päivän Profeetan?  
Draco 10:06: Pohjois-Yorkshiressa on joku kylä jossa löyhäloitsu on ollut tosi pahana  
Draco 10:07: Eikä sitä tajuttu ensin koska kukaan siellä ei jostain syystä lukenut uutisia ja ne ajattelivat että lapset olivat vain vähän päässeet villiintymään  
Draco 10:09: Kun ne muuttelivat toisiaan vihreiksi ja sellaista  
Draco 10:10: Mutta sitten kun sinne saatiin lopulta ministeriön loitsunpurkutiimi  
Draco 10:12: Niin aika monta jästiä oli jo nähnyt niitä loitsuja  
Draco 10:13: Esimerkiksi jästien vanhainkoti oli muutettu piparkakkutaloksi  
Draco 10:15: Ja kaupungintalo delfinaarioksi  
Draco 10:18: Jossa oli mammutteja  
Draco 10:20: Sellaista pientä  
Draco 10:22: Ja tietenkin kaikille jästeille on yritetty tehdä unhoitusloitsu  
Draco 10:23: Mutta se on sellainen paikka missä ihmiset menevät toistensa luo kylään ja puhuvat toistensa kanssa  
Draco 10:24: Sen sijaan että istuisivat kaikki yksin kotona  
Draco 10:26: Niin jästit ehtivät kertoa toisilleen niitä juttuja nopeammin kuin heitä ehditään unhoituttaa  
Draco 10:28: Niin tilanne on nyt karkaamassa käsistä  
Draco 10:29: Hermione lähetti minulle tänä aamuna pöllön että minun pitäisi ruveta valmistelemaan lakiesitystä  
Draco 10:31: Siitä mitä asetuksia pitää tehdä jos joudutaan kommunikoimaan jästien kanssa siitä että me olemme olemassa  
Draco 10:32: Se olisi kyllä ihan hirvittävää  
Draco 10:34: Mehän sodimme kaksi sotaa parinkymmenen vuoden sisällä  
Draco 10:35: Ja niissä kuoli jästejäkin  
Draco 10:37: Ja niitä sodittiin ihan jästien nenän alla  
Draco 10:39: Eivätkä ne saaneet tietää mitään  
Draco 10:40: Paitsi ne jotka kuolivat  
Draco 10:41: Mutta ne eivät kertoneet kenellekään  
Draco 10:44: Niin että minusta on kyllä tosi turhauttavaa jos me nyt paljastumme sen takia  
Draco 10:45: Että vanhainkodista on tehty piparkakkutalo  
Draco 10:47: Olisivat edes laittaneet sen lentämään  
Draco 10:49: Minä menen nyt syömään aamupalaa  
  
Harry 11:23: Minusta tuntuu että sitten kun tämä on ohi  
Harry 11:24: Niin minun unirytmini on mennyt sellaiseksi  
Harry 11:26: Että minä menen kuudelta nukkumaan ja herään kahdelta  
  
Draco 11:29: Luitko Päivän Profeetan?  
Draco 11:30: Minä voin lukea sen sinulle jos et itse jaksa  
  
Harry 11:32: Odota nyt vähän  
Harry 11:34: Minä en pysty miettimään pandemiaa ennen kuin saan kahvia  
Harry 11:36: Minulla on jotenkin vähentynyt toleranssi  
Harry 11:38: En kestä lukeakaan kuin jonkun ehkä viisi uutista päivässä  
Harry 11:41: Sitten aivot menevät lukkoon  
Harry 11:42: Tai voi se johtua siitäkin etten ole käynyt kahteen viikkoon ulkona  
  
Draco 11:45: En voi kuvitella että mitä tapahtuisi jos jästit kuulisivat meistä  
  
Harry 11:48: En minäkään  
Harry 11:51: Draco  
Harry 11:53: Muistatko kun opetit minulle miten käytetään kondomia?  
  
Draco 11:57: Muistan  
  
Harry 12:01: Minulle vain tuli mieleen  
Harry 12:03: Keskellä yötä  
Harry 12:04: Että tarkoititkohan sinä  
Harry 12:06: Että sinä haluaisit tehdä sellaisia juttuja  
Harry 12:07: Minun kanssani  
Harry 12:09: Ja sitten en meinannut enää saada unta  
  
Draco 12:13: Hyvällä vai huonolla tavalla  
  
Harry 12:15: Ehkä molemmilla  
Harry 12:17: Sinähän tiedät etten minä ole suudellut ketään kolmeen vuoteen  
Harry 12:19: Ja nyt minä en tosiaan ole edes nähnyt ketään kahteen viikkoon  
Harry 12:20: Paitsi ikkunasta  
Harry 12:22: Minä muuten tutustuin siihen mummoon joka katselee minua kiikareilla  
Harry 12:23: Kävi ilmi että minä näytän vähän hänen nuoruudenrakastetultaan  
Harry 12:25: Olen vain vähän vähemmän komea  
  
Draco 12:27: Sitten kun minä pääsen karanteenista niin minä käyn sanomassa sille mummolle pari sanaa  
  
Harry 12:28: Mutta kuulemma minulla on yhtä paljon karismaa  
Harry 12:30: Me olemme välillä sitten jutelleet  
Harry 12:31: Hän on oikein mukava  
Harry 12:33: Älä nyt rupea uhkailemaan häntä tai mitään sellaista  
Harry 12:35: Luulin että olit päässyt sellaisesta jo yli  
  
Draco 12:38: Olen minä  
Draco 12:40: Minä käyn juttelemassa hänelle sitten ihan ystävällisesti  
  
Harry 12:43: Hyvä  
Harry 12:45: Mutta minun piti sanoa että en ole jutellut kasvokkain kenenkään muun kanssa  
Harry 12:46: Ja siinäkin oli takapiha välissä  
Harry 12:48: Ja kukaan ei ole tietenkään koskenutkaan minua kahteen viikkoon  
Harry 12:50: Minullahan piti olla hammaslääkäri tällä viikolla mutta nyt sekin peruuntui  
Harry 12:53: Niin että minulle olisi varmaan tosi iso juttu jos joku vaikka  
Harry 12:56: Pitäisi minua kädestä kiinni  
Harry 12:58: Tai jotain sellaista  
  
Draco 13:01: En minäkään ole pitänyt ketään kädestä kiinni pitkään aikaan  
Draco 13:03: Paitsi eilen kun minulta tuli niitä perhosia kurkusta  
Draco 13:04: Ja se Mungon parantaja piti minua kädestä kiinni kun ne yrittivät ratkaista että mitä perhosia ne olivat  
Draco 13:05: Ja että miten niistä pääsee eroon  
Draco 13:07: Ja neljä kuukautta sitten tosiaan kävin treffeillä  
Draco 13:08: Ne olivat sellaiset parin päivän treffit  
  
Harry 13:11: En edes pysty kuvittelemaan mitä niillä tapahtui  
Harry 13:13: Tai nyt kyllä yritän kuvitella  
Harry 13:14: En mahda sille mitään  
Harry 13:16: Odota hetki niin lähetän pari videota  
Harry 13:18: Niin voit sanoa että menikö yhtään sinne päin  
  
Draco 13:20: HARRY  
Draco 13:21: Älä nyt laita minulle mitään videoita  
Draco 13:23: Keskellä päivää  
Draco 13:24: Minun pitää tehdä vielä töitäkin tänään  
Draco 13:26: Mutta minun piti sanoa  
Draco 13:27: Että älä huolehdi siitä käsistä kiinni pitämisestä  
Draco 13:29: Kyllä minä ymmärrän jos se ottaa aikansa  
Draco 13:31: Ja muutkin asiat  
Draco 13:32: Ei meidän ole pakko heti pussailla  
Draco 13:33: Tai mitään  
  
Harry 13:36: Haluaisitko sinä siis pussailla minun kanssani  
  
Draco 13:47: Hitto  
Draco 13:49: Tietenkin minä haluaisin pussailla sinun kanssasi  
Draco 13:51: Olen varmaan halunnut pussailla sinun kanssasi siitä asti kun olin yksitoista  
Draco 13:54: Tajusin sen vain vähän hitaasti  
  
Harry 13:58: Okei  
  
Draco 14:02: Minä taidan nyt tehdä vähän töitä  
Draco 14:05: Minulle oli kertynyt pari raporttia luettavaksi  
Draco 14:07: En muista milloin viimeksi olisi käynyt niin  
  
Harry 14:09: Minäkin taidan tehdä vähän töitä  
Harry 14:11: Jutellaan myöhemmin lisää  
  
Draco 14:29: Selvä  
  
  
**  
  
  
Harry 17:34: Hei  
Harry 17:36: Minä en ole saanut yhtään mitään tehdyksi  
Harry 17:38: Paitsi että sekoitin syksyn opetussuunnitelman  
Harry 17:39: Kun yritin parannella sitä  
Harry 17:40: Mutta ajattelin vain koko ajan suutelemista  
Harry 17:42: Niin sitten soitin Ginnylle  
Harry 17:43: Hänkin oli joutunut karanteeniin  
Harry 17:45: Hän sanoi että aikoo opetella tekemään kaappikellon  
Harry 17:48: Sellaisen mikä kertoo tasatunnein huispausuutisia  
Harry 17:50: Luulen että se huispauskauden peruuntuminen on ollut hänelle aika iso juttu  
Harry 17:53: Sitten soitin Jamesille  
Harry 17:55: Hän sanoi että on aloittanut jonkun pitkän Silmarillion -fikin ja että siinä riittää tekemistä siksi aikaa kun hän on karanteenissa  
Harry 17:57: Ja muutamaksi vuodeksi sen jälkeen  
Harry 17:58: Hänellä menee siis nyt ihan hyvin  
Harry 18:00: Sitten soitin Lilylle  
Harry 18:02: Hän sanoi että Tylypahkassa on ihan rauhallinen tunnelma  
Harry 18:03: Paitsi että kaikki taulut ovat innostuneet pandemiasta  
Harry 18:04: Ja kertovat omia epidemiamuistojaan  
Harry 18:06: Ja ne ovat ihan hirveitä  
Harry 18:09: Niin että oppilaat pysyttelevät nyt omissa makuusaleissaan jotta eivät joutuisi kuuntelemaan niitä taulujen juttuja käytävillä  
Harry 18:11: Ja opetus on etänä  
Harry 18:12: Opettajat lähettävät tehtävät räyhääjillä  
Harry 18:14: Niin että kuulemma siellä sujuu ihan hyvin  
Harry 18:16: Ja soitin myös Albukselle  
Harry 18:18: Ja kerroin että olen jutellut nyt aika paljon sinun kanssasi  
Harry 18:19: Hän käski minun pysyä kaukana sinusta  
Harry 18:21: Kuulemma on ihan hirveän noloa jos hänen isänsä hengailee hänen poikaystävänsä isän kanssa  
Harry 18:24: Niin että voi olla että hän suuttuu minulle lähitulevaisuudessa  
Harry 18:26: Mutta sehän kuuluu teini-ikään  
Harry 18:29: Sitten kun olin saanut puhuttua Albuksen kanssa niin Hermione soitti minulle  
Harry 18:31: Hän on siellä Pohjois-Yorkshiressa yrittämässä vakuuttaa jästeille ettei meitä ole olemassa  
Harry 18:33: Ja että se että kylä on täynnä puhuvia puluja ja lentäviä taloja on pelkkä kuvittelua  
Harry 18:36: Ja ettei todellakaan ole mitään piilotettua velhoyhteiskuntaa joka olisi nyt paljastumisvaarassa  
Harry 18:39: Niin että hän kuulosti vähän stressaantuneelta  
Harry 18:42: Mutta hän sanoi että ministeriö on nyt suljettu ainakin toukokuun loppuun saakka  
Harry 18:44: Siis sillä tavalla että kaikki ovat etätöissä  
Harry 18:46: Tai siellä Pohjois-Yorkshiressa yrittämässä kertoa jästeille että ne ovat väärässä nyt kun ne kerrankin ovat oikeassa  
Harry 18:49: Ja minähän olen huomenna ollut kaksi viikkoa karanteenissa  
Harry 18:51: Niin ettei minun sitten enää varsinaisesti tarvitsisi olla  
Harry 18:52: Mutta ei minulla varsinaisesti ole muutakaan paikkaa mihin mennä  
Harry 18:54: Kysyin Jamesilta haluaisiko hän minut sinne  
Harry 18:57: Mutta hän sanoi ettei missään tapauksessa  
Harry 18:59: Kuulemma hän ei voi kirjoittaa jos minä olen samassa huoneessa  
Harry 19:02: Millainenkohan se on se fikki mitä hän kirjoittaa  
Harry 19:04: Mutta joka tapauksessa  
Harry 19:06: Minä ajattelin että  
Harry 19:07: Että ehkä  
Harry 19:08: Voisin tulla sinne  
  
Draco 19:09: Mitä?  
  
Harry 19:11: Kun sinähän olet nyt uudestaan karanteenissa  
Harry 19:12: Kun kävit Mungossa  
  
Draco 19:14: Harry  
  
Harry 19:16: Ei minun ole pakko olla siellä kahta viikkoa  
Harry 19:17: Minähän voin aina ilmiintyä takaisin omaan kotiini  
Harry 19:19: Mutta voisin tulla käymään  
  
Draco 19:22: Ja mitähän me tekisimme  
  
Harry 19:25: En tiedä  
Harry 19:27: Voisimme jutella  
  
Draco 19:29: Harry  
  
Harry 19:32: Draco  
  
Draco 19:35: _Harry_  
  
19:37: _Harry lähetti sinulle kuvaviestin_  
  
Draco 19:38: HARRY  
  
Harry 19:41: Se vähän heilahti  
Harry 19:43: Mutta tosiaan kuten huomaat  
Harry 19:48: Minä sain vahingossa viisi levyä suklaata  
Harry 19:50: Kun yritin tilata yhden  
Harry 19:51: Ja jos yritän saada ne syötyä yksin niin siinä menee ikuisuus  
Harry 19:53: Ainakin kaksi päivää  
  
Draco 19:57: Mutta entä jos  
Draco 19:59: Entä jos sinä tulet tänne  
Draco 20:00: Ja näet minut  
Draco 20:03: Ja jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä niin minä en nyt ole parhaimmillani  
Draco 20:05: Minulla ei ole edes solmiota  
Draco 20:06: Eikä housuja  
Draco 20:07: On siis bokserit kyllä  
Draco 20:08: Ettei sinun siis tarvitse siitä olla huolissasi  
Draco 20:09: Toistaiseksi  
Draco 20:11: Mutta entä jos tulet tänne ja päätät että et tykkääkään minusta  
Draco 20:14: Hitto kun ei olisi pandemiaa meneillään  
Draco 20:15: Niin laittaisin puvun päälle  
Draco 20:17: Ja tulisin hakemaan sinut kotoa  
Draco 20:18: Ja veisin johonkin ravintolaan  
Draco 20:20: Missä olisi pimeää  
Draco 20:22: Etkä näkisi että mitä syöt  
Draco 20:23: Ja voisit kuvitella ettet ole tuntenut minua kahtakymmentäyhdeksää vuotta  
  
Harry 20:25: Ei minun tarvitse kuvitella niin  
Harry 20:26: Merlin  
Harry 20:27: Draco  
Harry 20:29: Minusta on kivaa että me olemme tunteneet niin pitkään  
Harry 20:32: Välillä kun minä tapaan uusia ihmisiä niin ne katsovat minua sillä tavalla  
Harry 20:33: Sillä tavalla että ihan varmasti ne miettivät, että tuo on nyt se Harry Potter  
Harry 20:35: Ja sinä katsot minua hirveän kyllästyneesti  
  
Draco 20:39: Oletko sinä nähnyt ollenkaan että miten minä katson sinua?  
  
Harry 20:42: Hyvällä tavalla kyllästyneesti  
Harry 20:44: Etkä sinä halua jutella minulle asioista joita minä tein sodan aikaan  
  
Draco 20:47: No en todellakaan  
Draco 20:50: Ja toivottavasti se tunne on molemminpuolinen  
Draco 20:52: Koska en todellakaan halua että sinä juttelet minulle asioista joita minä tein sodan aikana  
  
Harry 20:56: Mutta minun piti sanoa myös se  
Harry 20:59: Että minä en todellakaan ole menossa mihinkään ravintolaan mikä on niin pimeä etten näe mitä syön  
Harry 21:02: Että sen voit unohtaa  
Harry 21:05: Minä haluan nähdä mitä laitan suuhuni  
  
Draco 21:07: Okei  
  
Harry 21:10: Minusta minä voisin vain tulla sinne  
Harry 21:13: Ja ottaa suklaalevyt mukaan  
Harry 21:15: Ja me voisimme istua sohvalla  
Harry 21:17: Ja katsoa jotain elokuvaa Netflixistä  
Harry 21:20: Se olisi tosi jännittävää  
Harry 21:21: Minähän olen tosiaan ollut kotona kaksi viikkoa  
Harry 21:23: Yksin  
Harry 21:26: Sinä kävit kuitenkin Mungossa  
  
Draco 21:28: Se ei ollut kyllä erityisen hyvä reissu  
Draco 21:30: Tule vain  
  
Harry 21:33: Oikeasti?  
Harry 21:37: Voinko minä tulla sinne?  
  
Draco 21:40: Voit  
Draco 21:42: Minulle tuli eilen niitä sokerimuroja  
Draco 21:45: Sinä saat syödä ne kun olet jo tottunut niihin  
  
Harry 21:48: Minä otan vaihtovaatteet mukaan  
Harry 21:49: Varmuuden vuoksi  
Harry 21:52: Ja hammasharjan  
Harry 21:55: Ja tyynyn  
Harry 21:57: Minulla on vähän niskavaivoja  
  
Draco 21:59: Odotahan kun täytät 40  
Draco 22:01: Harry  
Draco 22:02: Ei sinun ole pakko olla yötä  
  
Harry 22:05: No ei tietenkään  
Harry 22:08: Mutta sinulla on kuulemma hyvä sänky  
  
Draco 22:11: Totta  
Draco 22:15: Tuletko sinä nyt tänne?  
  
Harry 22:18: Tulen  
Harry 22:21: Odota hetki  
  
Draco 22:27: Minä siivoan vähän  
Draco 22:30: Täällä on nyt aika sotkuista  
  
Harry 22:33: Niin täälläkin  
Harry 22:37: Minä tulen nyt  
Harry 22:39: Ei kun minun pitää ottaa pöllöni mukaan  
Harry 22:41: Ettei se ole yksinäinen  
Harry 22:44: Se on kadonnut jonnekin  
  
Draco 22:47: Sinä voit tietenkin nukkua sohvalla jos haluat  
Draco 22:49: Mutta saat kyllä nukkua sängyssäkin  
Draco 22:51: Harry  
Draco 22:52: Minua hermostuttaa  
  
Harry 22:57: Niin minuakin  
Harry 22:59: Kädet tärisevät vähän  
Harry 23:00: Tai sitten tämä on sitä löyhäloitsua  
  
Draco 23:03: Ei se ole  
Draco 23:04: Minä seuraan muuten Päivän Profeetan tilanneraporttia  
Draco 23:06: Nyt jo 178 jästiä tietää meistä  
Draco 23:08: Ja se määrä kasvaa koko ajan  
Draco 23:10: Ja on mahdollista etteivät kaikki tapaukset ole tiedossa  
  
Harry 23:13: Hyvänen aika  
  
Draco 23:16: Ja niillä on hirveästi kysymyksiä  
Draco 23:18: Niin kuin että miksi me emme käyttäneet konekivääreitä sodassa  
Draco 23:21: Ovatko ne ihan tyhmiä?  
Draco 23:24: Mehän olisimme kuolleet kaikki  
Draco 23:25: Nyt niitä on 185 jästiä  
Draco 23:27: Hermione aikoo pitää tiedostustilaisuuden huomenna yhdeltätoista  
Draco 23:30: Mutta tässä ei sanota että meille vai jästeille  
  
Harry 23:33: Hitto  
Harry 23:37: Minä en löydä sukkiani  
Harry 23:39: Minun varpaani palelevat ilman niitä  
  
Draco 23:41: Minulla on kyllä sukkia  
Draco 23:44: Toivottavasti tämä nyt menee hyvin  
Draco 23:47: En halua pilata tätä mitenkään  
Draco 23:49: Nyt 201 jästiä  
  
Harry 23:50: Et sinä pilaa tätä  
Harry 23:52: Vaikea kuvitella miten se onnistuisi  
Harry 23:53: Minä löysin pöllöni  
Harry 23:54: Nyt minä tulen sinne  
  
Draco 23:55: Hyvä  
  
Harry 23:56: Onko sinulla vaatteet päällä?  
  
Draco 23:57: Ei varsinaisesti  
  
Harry 23:58: Hyvä  
Harry 23:59: Nähdään kohta


End file.
